Collection of Fics
by Nine of Hearts
Summary: I've written a bunch of under 2,000 word Klaine pieces on my tumblr so I think it's time I compile them all here.
1. New Year's Resolution

Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been in love with each other for years but they've never told each other.

* * *

On New Years, Kurt makes a promise to himself that this is the year he will either get over his crush on Blaine, _god, it has been _four years_ and he still likes him_, or he's going to make a move. Either way, by the end of the year, he is going to be with Blaine or actively trying to find a boyfriend.

Of course, like every other New Year's Resolution, it's December 23rd and Kurt has spent all year saying he'll deal with it later. Tonight though? Tonight he swears to himself that he's going to make a move. It doesn't matter what happens. If it's something bad, he'll just throw himself into the festivities and find a different guy to numb the pain. Tonight is the perfect night anyways. They're throwing a Christmas party at their apartment (him, Rachel, Blaine, and Santana all live there now), and Blaine is standing under some of the mistletoe Santana put up. Blaine of course, is oblivious to the presence of the mistletoe. Or at least he appears to have no idea as he chats away with Tina.

Kurt can do this. All he has to do is go over there and kiss Blaine. Then at least he'll be able to stop wondering what Blaine's mouth tastes like. Kurt looks Blaine up and down one more time (god those _jeans_) before downing the rest of his drink (the one drink he's allowing himself to have at the party) and standing up. This is it. He's going to do it.

He makes a beeline for Blaine, ignoring the people around him. If he's going to do this he can't let himself hesitate, not even for a second.

He reaches Blaine and Tina, and pauses, because it would be rude to just interrupt their conversation in order to plant one on Blaine.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine grins at him.

"What's up?" Tina asks him giving him a look that makes him wonder if she suspects that he's there for a specific reason.

"I need to borrow Blaine," he answers, and then his feet are suddenly carrying him forward and he's standing with only a few inches between him and Blaine.

Blaine's eyebrows travel from confused to shocked, to something Kurt can't quite read when he's so focused on just _doing this already._

He takes the drink Blaine is holding limply in his hand and hands it to a stunned looking Tina. Then, before he can second guess himself, he leans down and kisses Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist as he does so.

He hears a startled gasp emanate from Tina. He barely registers it though as he hears Blaine's sharp intake of breath and this, this is going to be the moment when Blaine pushes him away. Or, well, stops him somehow. Instead, Blaine starts kissing him more fiercely. He feels Blaine's tongue push into his mouth as hands move to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Eventually, after long, glorious minutes, Kurt pulls back from the kiss. He wants to be sure that this means what he thinks it means. He needs to see it in Blaine's eyes.

As Kurt pulls away, opening his eyes, he hears Blaine whine softly and try to follow his lips, blinking his eyes open slowly.

After what feels like an eternity, Kurt finally manages to speak.

"I'm in love with you." Well _that_ wasn't what he'd intended to say.

Blaine opens his mouth, staring wide eyed at him before murmuring "I'm in love with you too."

"I- really?" Kurt asks in disbelief, as Blaine pulls him closer.

"I would tell you how long that's been the case, but then you'd probably kill me."

"Mmm I'll get it out of you some how," Kurt threatens lightly, trying not to grin like a fool. "We should- probably get out of here though. There are people staring… and takes pictures" he says, shooting Santana a glare.

"Yeah, sure, umm, where were you thinking? The diner down the street is probably still open…" Blaine trails off, starring at Kurt's lips.

"I was actually thinking we could, ah, go to your room."

Blaine blinks, and then stutters, "Yeah- we- we could do that."

"Perfect" Kurt grins, pulling Blaine along behind him, heading towards the far corner of the apartment as fast as he can. "Thank god we finished putting up real walls in here."

**One Hour Later**

They've been lying in contented silence, curled up together under the covers, both naked and loose after sex. There's a lot they have to talk about (Kurt _will_ find out how long Blaine has had feelings for him), but for now they're happy to just bask in the afterglow. Or at least they are until Blaine asks "Why now?"

Kurt laughs, turning his head to kiss him. "I made it my New Year's Resolution to tell you how I felt or to get over you. And you were under that mistletoe out there, just begging to be kissed so…"

"There was… is that what Santana was up to this morning?"

"Yup."

"Well, I'm glad you chose to kiss me instead of getting over me."

"Me too." They kiss for a few more minutes before Kurt pulls away to shoot a wicked grin at Blaine. "I also really wanted an excuse to sleep in a room with four solid walls."

Blaine shoves him lightly in response. "You better watch it mister, I could push you out of this bed right now if I wanted to."

"Nah, you love me. You wouldn't do that."

Blaine pulls him to his chest, grinning. "You caught me. The one gaping hole in my plan."

Kurt giggles into his chest. "I love you. … And just so we're clear, I plan on sleeping here tonight so speak now or forever hold your peace if that's a problem."

"If I have my way, you'll be in my bed all night every night."

"I think that can be easily arranged. Now go to sleep."

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine."

There's silence for a minute and then-

"Goodnight moon."

"Blaine." Kurt snorts, trying to sound annoyed but not quite managing it. "Sleep."

Blaine cuddles closer to his chest, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Sweet dreams"


	2. Kiss Cam 1

Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Rachel go to a hockey game and the kiss cam happens during on of the breaks.

* * *

Rachel and Blaine had gotten thoroughly invested in the match. To Blaine's credit, he seemed to actually know what was going on. Rachel however was just indulging in all of the chants and cheering while Blaine tried to explain it to her. It was kind of a lost cause, but it was amusing to watch them.

When the last minute or so of the second period rolled around, Kurt decided he needed some popcorn to make it through the remaining third of the game. "I'm going to get some popcorn, does anyone else want something?"

"No thanks," Blaine said, briefly looking away from the match and shaking his head before refocusing his gaze on the players below.

"I'll have water please!" Rachel chimed in.

"Santana?"

"I'll go with you, I'm afraid that if I sit alone with the hobbits they'll try to infect me with their hockey madness." It was a testament to how focused Blaine and Rachel both were on the game, that neither of them even twitched at Santana's name calling.

"Okay, let's hurry before the vendors get swamped during the break."

They beat the crowds by a small margin and managed to get their food without too much of a hassle. As they reached their row of seats, Kurt glanced up at the jumbotron to see a couple kissing on the kiss cam. And then-

"Is that Blaine and Rachel? Oh my god it _is_." Santana said, staring at the screen with an odd look of fascination in her eyes.

"Nope. No this is not happening. Guard the popcorn." Kurt said, shoving the bag into her hands before breaking into a run. "She is not kissing my boyfriend again," he muttered, glancing up at the screen to see the two of them shrugging awkwardly and glancing around before slowly leaning towards each other. "NOPE."

Kurt finally reached their seats and nudged Rachel aside, leaning past her to connect his lips with Blaine's. There was an annoyed huff from Rachel's direction, and there were definitely some wolf whistles and laughter from the audience, but Kurt completely missed it all while he was focused kissing Blaine. Blaine let out a small gasp when he had found himself kissing Kurt instead of Rachel. It quickly turned into a happy hum however, as he pulled Kurt closer to him, deepening the kiss for a moment before they broke apart.

"You showed up just in time," Blaine said, beaming happily at him.

"Excuse me, that was supposed to be _my_ moment of kiss cam fame. My adoring fans were supposed to find that video a year or two down the line when I make my Broadway debut." Rachel said, crossing her arms in annoyance and glaring at Kurt as he settled back down in his seat on Blaine's other side.

"Well Berry," Santana said handing Kurt's popcorn to him. "I'm sure someone will come across it and get a good laugh out of the look on your face when Kurt got between you and Blaine."

"You would be stunned too if someone _pushed_ past you to kiss the guy you were about to kiss."

"Rachel, he's my boyfriend. You've already gotten to make out with him once while I had to watch, I think that's enough for this lifetime."

"Blaine? Don't you have anything to say about this?"

Blaine looked over at her, startled, before speaking. "My boyfriend is a really wonderful kisser. He also tends to pull focus."

"Next time I'm bringing a guy."

"I'm bringing a copy of Vogue."


	3. Halloween and Vampires

Summary: Blaine finds out that Kurt is afraid of Vampires

* * *

Blaine rang the doorbell of the Hummel-Hudson house and began fidgeting with his duffle bag while he waited for Kurt to answer the door. They had made plans to eat dinner at five, put their costumes on, and then go trick-or-treating, because this was probably the last chance either of them would get to pretend they were young enough. It was also a good excuse to have a date night on a school night. After a minute, the door opened and Kurt greeted Blaine with a kiss before stepping back and heading towards the kitchen.

"Perfect timing. Dinner is almost ready. Now I won't have to fend Finn off when he tries to scavenge. I just need you to grab the silverware and I'll serve the food in the dining room."

"Aww, you set up candles and everything," Blaine cooed as he took in the place settings.

Kurt shrugged, "I figured I might as well go all out with it."

Two minutes later, they were discussing their plans for the evening and slowly eating their dinner. "So I'm thinking that we'll hang around here for a little while before getting dressed and then go trick-or-treating for an hour, so that we get done by eight."

"Sounds good to me, although I don't know if I'll make it an hour. It's, like, 40 degrees outside. And that Situation t-shirt provides no insulation."

"The candy isn't enough of an incentive to stay out?"

"Well seeing as how I can just buy a bag of candy for $5 and I have you… it's really not. But if you want to stay out longer then we can. You'll just have to cuddle me warm again when we get back."

"Sounds manageable," Kurt grinned. They fell into silence for a few minutes. Blaine finally paying enough attention to his garlic bread to notice that something was _different_ about it.

"Okay, don't get me wrong," Blaine said nervously, "but this garlic bread has a_lot_ of garlic on it. You don't usually make it this way."

"I must have gotten distracted and added too much," Kurt said with a shrug, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. "I hadn't actually noticed."

"You sure it wasn't to ward off the vampires that are out for Halloween?" Blaine joked. To his surprise, Kurt only let out a nervous laugh. "…Wait. Was that the reason? Are you afraid of vampires?" Blaine asked, mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Yes. Okay? I'm afraid of vampires. They suck your blood in the middle of the night. I don't know how people _aren't_ afraid of them."

"But… you read the entire Twilight series."

Kurt sighed and set down his fork. "Edward wasn't all that scary. He _sparkled_ in sunlight for crying out loud. Besides, those vampires are not the vampires that exist in common lore."

"So," Blaine said, reaching his hand out to grab a hold of Kurt's while trying to keep a straight face. "Does that mean I should eat some extra garlic bread in order to protect you while we're out?"

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Kurt sighed, sinking back into his chair in defeat.

"This piece of garlic bread is _buried_ in garlic."

"I may have gone a little bit overboard." Kurt said with a small quirk of his lips.

"That's a definite possibility," Blaine replied, leaning over to kiss Kurt softly. "At least now I don't have to worry about you complaining that my breath smells garlicky. You'll find it reassuring."

"Oh shut up," he replied, with no bite behind the retort. "You ate four bites of that before you realized anything was unusual."

"I was a little distracted by _you_," Blaine said, pouting at Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "What could I have possibly been doing that you found so distracting?"

"Existing? Making me delicious food? The knowledge that you plan to wear a dress and heels later? Take your pick."

"Maybe I'll just kiss you instead," Kurt said fondly.

"You're not afraid that I'm secretly a vampire?"

"While you do have your moments where I could swear you're a fifties movie star, I'm pretty sure a vampire would spend more time staring at my neck than he spends staring at my ass."

"I also probably would have died eating that garlic bread," Blaine smirked. "Hey!" he exclaimed as Kurt smacked him on the arm. "It's _true_."

"If you keep talking about vampires I'm going to steal all of your milky ways. I know those are your favorite," Kurt threatened.

"You _wouldn't_," Blaine gasped in horror.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Is that really a risk you want to take?"

"Nope. I, Blaine Anderson solemnly swear to not mention vampires for the rest of the night. Unless I see one." Blaine swore, breaking out into laughter as he finished.

"_Blaine_." Kurt screeched, laughing too. "You clearly don't any candy. You're already _way_ too hyped up."

"Maybe, but you love me so you won't keep it from me."

"Mmm I do love you, but I'm not so sure about the candy."


	4. A Little Help From Margaret Thatcher Dog

**Summary:** It's the beginning of November, Blaine's freshman year of college. He's attending some school in New York and is living in the dorms.

* * *

Blaine's roommate let's Kurt into the dorm room [Kurt's early, Blaine apparently is running late] before disappearing down the hall, presumably to visit some friends. It's probably good that he leaves right away because Kurt literally coos when he glances at Blaine's bed and sees that not only has he brought Margaret Thatcher Dog with him to school he has _tucked her in under the covers_.

He automatically removes his boots before lying down on the bed, putting his face close to the dogs and kicking his feet up behind him. He hadn't realized that Blaine had brought her to school with them even though they are still technically "just friends." It shouldn't come as a surprise to him though because it's _Blaine_ who somehow manages to surprise Kurt every time he does something like this. Which totally shouldn't be the case seeing as how Blaine is adorable _all the time_.

Despite not dating they're still sleeping with each other on occasion. Which, well, if Kurt's honest about it, is a little unfair. Really he should just tell Blaine that he wants him back. Has wanted him back for a while now. He's just scared. And hiding that under the excuse of telling himself that he needs to give Blaine the chance to freely meet new people his first semester of school.

Kurt stretches his neck up, leaning forward to kiss Margaret Thatcher Dog on the head. "Should tell him I want to try being us again?" Kurt asks her, pulling back slightly and resting his head on his arms while staring at her. "I don't want to be scared any more. I know he won't hurt me like that again. I know I won't hurt him like that again either." He tilts his head to the side as though expecting her to respond. He's about to tell Margaret he's just going to do take the plunge when he hears the door open behind him. He immediately springs up from the bed, spinning around to see Blaine placing his bag on his desk.

Blaine looks up when Kurt braces himself on the dresser to stop himself from falling over.

"Oh" he says in surprise. "Did Chad let you in? Sorry I'm late. I had to ask my professor a question about the midterm." He pauses looking Kurt up and down as he waits for some sort of response. "Kurt…?" he asks after a minute of the two of them just standing there, Kurt staring at him while Blaine tries to figure out what's going on. "Did something… happen?" he asks, stepping forward tentatively.

Kurt finally manages to snap himself out of it as Blaine moves forward. This is it, he should just do it now, right? Either Blaine wants to try again or he doesn't, but Kurt needs to tell him now or else he'll feel weird if their evening goes _there_(which it probably will seeing as how Kurt had an empty apartment for the night and Chad had disappeared). "Umm." He reaches out for Blaine's hand, threading their fingers together in order to ground him as he sits down on the bed. Courage. "Margaret Thatcher Dog and I were talking-"

"You and Margaret Thatcher Dog were talking?" Blaine asks with a laugh.

"Shut up" Kurt grumbles slapping his arm lightly. "As I was saying, we were talking and she encouraged me to just go for it. So here goes."

Kurt takes a fortifying breath as Blaine cocks his head at him looking confused but seeming to realize that something serious is going on. A flash of worry crosses his face before Kurt begins talking.

"It's been over a year now since we broke up-"

"_Kurt_" Blaine breathes out worriedly. "I-"

"Let me just get this out before you say anything?" he asks, squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine looks nervous but nods his consent anyways. "It's been over a year since we broke up. And ever since we started talking again I've kind of unable to stop my heart from wanting to just _be_ with you again." A hopeful look began to spread across Blaine's face, although he was clearly fighting to tamp it down in case Kurt wasn't saying what he thought he was saying. "I'm not sure when it happened, but at some point last spring I forgave you and I forgave myself. At first I thought that meant I'd truly be able to move on. But… it hasn't really worked out that way. I spent way too long comparing Adam to you before we finally broke it off. I've been doing a lot of thinking this summer, and most of the semester, and I - I'm ready to be us again if you a- mmphh."

Kurt's words were cut off as Blaine leaned forward and pressed their lips together, pushing Kurt back on to the bed as his arms flailed for a moment until they finally landed on Blaine's shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" he finally manages to ask. He notices tear tracks on Blaine's face and kisses them away gently.

"Yes, yes it's a yes." Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt softly. "Of course it's a yes" he babbles, looking positively radiant. "I thought you were going to call the whole thing off - I thought -" he sniffles "you were about to tell me that you were done with what ever was going on between us and - that was just a horrible moment oh my god. But you so made up for it by telling me the exact opposite I- I love you Kurt. So so so much and I swear I'll never -"

"Shh" Kurt kisses him until he falls silent, rolling them over onto their sides so that they can face each other, Margaret Thatcher Dogs nose nudging both of their heads softly. "None of that. I trust you. I know you'll never cheat on me again. Just like I'll try my best to never neglect you like that again."

Blaine responds by lunging forward for another kiss, pawing at Kurt's clothes but failing to really get anywhere due to his reckless enthusiasm.

"I want to take you out" Kurt says as Blaine continues kissing down his neck. "There's this restaurant that I wanted to take you to last year for our first New York date and I still haven't been and I- oh Blaine" Kurt gasps as Blaine mouths over a particularly sensitive spot on his collar bone.

Blaine pulls away, grinning up at him "You want to take me out… is that a right now thing, or can it be later? Because right now I have plans that aren't all that appropriate in public."

Kurt lets out a laugh. "I was thinking later- the anniversary of when we first met is next Friday. We could do it then. I'm sure we'll be too busy catching up on other things before then."

Blaine hums his assent before kissing Kurt lightly and sliding down his body. "We have tons to catch up on, boyfriend. Oh- umm, can you just put Margaret Thatcher in my dresser? She's too young to be scarred by her parents like this."

"Ok, just to clarify- our children will _always_ be too young for us to scar them like this."

"Fine, fine. Now if you'll excuse me, my mouth has plans that don't allow for me to be talking."


	5. Valentine's Day

"…You sent me a box full of Hershey Kisses. Blaine. How much did this even cost you? This box is at least eight pounds."

"I- umm I plead the fifth?"

"Blaine."

"Happy Valentine's Day?"

"…"

Blaine huffs loudly into the phone. "You said that you wanted a million kisses from me for Valentine's Day, and since I obviously can't be there… I thought I'd send you the chocolate kind. Even though there aren't a million. I tried but I almost passed out when I saw the price so I scaled back a bit…"

"_Blaine_. I feel so sil-"

"Don't even say it Hummel. The flowers were wonderful and there is a distinct possibility that I broke down in tears at your letter because it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever sent me."

"Ok" Kurt concedes, smile evident in his voice. "At least let me say I under-spent compared to you."

"It's not your fault that you're in love with a crazy person."

"Not crazy. Romantic" Kurt corrects. "Although I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to _do_ with all of this chocolate. I can't exactly eat it all…"

"Feed it to small children. And lost souls. As long as there are no dogs involved it should work out."

Kurt snorts. "Whatever you say sweetheart, whatever you say."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now go to bed, I know you have a test in the morning."

Blaine sighs "_Fine_. Goodnight Kurt"

"Sweet dreams Blaine, happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day" Blaine murmurs into the phone before rolling over and turning off his light, snuggling under the covers as he hangs up. Even though they aren't physically near each other it's still Blaine's favorite Valentine's Day yet.


	6. Wedding Invitation

Kurt asks Blaine to the Wemma wedding

* * *

Kurt got out of the car and headed to Blaine's door. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Blaine didn't know he was coming. To be honest he wasn't even sure if Blaine was home. He was just hoping that as it was a Saturday morning Blaine would be there. Clutching the bouquet of yellow and red roses tightly, Kurt nervously waited as he heard footsteps approach the door. God he hoped this turned out well.

The door opened, revealing a pajama clad Blaine with no gel in his hair. "Kurt?" he asked, looking shocked. Kurt almost let out a laugh as he saw Blaine subtly pinch himself and jump. This just might actually go well.

"Hi" Kurt grinned. "I got you these."

"I- really?" Blaine asked in surprise. After a moment of gaping Blaine reached out and gingerly took the flowers from Kurt. "You ah, you can come in if you want."

"Thank you" Kurt said, stepping inside the house as Blaine retreated from the doorway.

They sat down in the living room after Blaine retrieved a vase for the flowers. Blaine sat in an arm chair nervously while Kurt sat on the couch.

"What… what're you doing here Kurt? I mean" Blaine's eyes widened in horror. "I don't mean that as a bad thing. I just, didn't expect to see you until the wedding?"

"I" Kurt breathed out nervously. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Blaine, I…" Kurt reached out a hand for Blaine's, stomach turning nervously until Blaine tentatively placed his hand in Kurt's. "Will you be my date for the wedding? I know we've been way out of sync lately" Kurt rushed to explain. "But I think we're ready to get on the same page again. Besides, it wouldn't feel right to be at their wedding and not have you as my date."

"Really?" Blaine asked looking astonished. "What about… what about Adam?"

"He's…" Kurt trailed off but hurried to explain as Blaine began to pull his hand away looking somewhat confused and hurt. "We broke up two weeks ago. He's not who I want. He's nice and all, I think the two of us will be good friends, but he's just not, well, he's not you." Kurt finished, squeezing Blaine's hand gently.

Blaine looked as though he was restraining himself from either crying or kissing Kurt. Probably both. "Yes. I would love that. As long as you pick me up." Kurt threw him a questioning look. "I might've had my car privileges revoked last week for staying out too late with Tina at the Sadie Hawkins dance…"

Kurt laughed. "Sure, I can pick you up. It's only fair as I asked you to be my date."

Blaine's face lit up with a grin before he suddenly stood up, dropping Kurt's hand in a panic. "KURT! I'M IN MY PJ'S AND MY HAIR IS A MESS. HOW COULD YOU LET ME ALLOW YOU TO ASK ME TO A WEDDING LOOKING LIKE THIS."

Blaine ran to the stairs in a frenzy while Kurt snickered behind him "Just come back downstairs quickly so we can talk?"

"Kurt. Look at me ok, PRIORITIES I look like a sea monster." Kurt heard yelled back to him as Blaine stumbled up the stairs. "Just don't leave before I come back."

"I've got all day" Kurt said with a smile, hearing Blaine slam a door close and a shower turn on. This had definitely gone better than planned.


	7. Over Reaction

Summary: Kurt goes to Blaine's house one day over summer break while they're still "just friends" and finds an engagement ring in Blaine's nightstand.

* * *

After spending the most of the afternoon relaxing in his room with Kurt – movies, sex, you know, the typical friend stuff – Blaine was finishing gelling his hair back into place after a shower. He had left Kurt relaxing on his bed after he had taken his shower. So Blaine couldn't think of a single reason why Kurt could possibly sound so annoyed with him right now.

"Blaine!" He heard Kurt yell from his room. "What the hell?!"

"What?" Blaine asked, taken aback by the sudden harshness of Kurt's tone.

"What the hell is this? I thought you only went on two dates with that guy."

"I – what?" Blaine asked in confusion, returning to his room to find Kurt sitting on his bed next to the open nightstand drawer holding –_fuck._

"You told me it wasn't serious. That you weren't going out with him again because there was no spark."

Kurt glared at Blaine, looking really _really _angry, very hurt, and a bit confused.

"It's not – I'm not –" Blaine stammered. "Why do you assume he's the one I bought it for?" Blaine asked trying not to panic. He should have hidden it somewhere that wasn't _right next to his bed. _He would have to, if he didn't like to be able to pull it out at night sometimes to remind him of the future, when he was feeling helpless about the present.

"If it's not for him then who on earth do you have an _engagement_ ring for Blaine?! I know you don't wear rings on a regular basis, or, say _ever_, so don't even try to play it off as decorative when it is clearly an _engagement _ring." Kurt raised an accusing eyebrow at him.

_Shit._

"I, umm." Blaine gulped, blushing. How was he supposed to explain this to Kurt. He didn't want to scare him off. While the place they are currently at isn't _ideal_as far as Blaine is concerned, it's not all that bad of a place for them to be considering where they were before Christmas. Kurt knows where he stands on their relationship - it's up to Kurt to decide if and when they get back together. He hadn't even wanted to mention the ring to Kurt in case it spooked him.

"Whatever." Kurt stood up angrily, heading for the door.

"I bought it for _you,_" Blaine blurted out. _Well. That works too I guess._

"You- wait, what?" Kurt asked, pausing mid stride.

"I-" Blaine scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I bought it a few months ago… I saw it and – I've never stopped wanting to marry you, Kurt" he said, looking at him earnestly. "I know we're not – together – but that doesn't stop me from hoping for someday."

Kurt stood there, frozen, glancing between the ring in his hand and Blaine.

After a long beat of silence, Blaine could hear only the pounding of his own heart as they both stood there staring at each other.

There was a quiet thud as Kurt dropped the ring, and suddenly he was there in front of Blaine. After one heart stopping moment, Kurt's lips inches away from his, they both just stared searchingly into the other's eyes while Blaine struggled not to make any movement that might stop Kurt from kissing him, Kurt closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

It was ten times deeper than any of the – admittedly many – kisses they've shared since Valentine's Day. It carried with it all the pent up emotion Kurt has held since his revelation about their relationship back in March.

Kurt pulled away for a moment, causing Blaine to whine and pull him closer once more, mouthing at his neck when he can't reach Kurt's mouth. Blaine was not entirely certain how to read Kurt's reaction to finding out the ring was for_him_, but it didn't seem as though it was a negative reaction based on the passion of his kissing (or the fact that he's kissing him at all). At the very least, Blaine has no plans of letting Kurt go anytime soon if he can help it. Even if Kurt stops the kissing, they clearly need to talk.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out, reaching down to stop Blaine from rutting against him, "I- Not just as friends. We're- I'm ready to be us again. I've-" Kurt gasped out as Blaine kissed him, "I've been ready for a while, I just haven't let myself admit it."

"I-" Blaine paused, looking up at him with a stunned expression on his face before it morphed into a giant grin. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled back, seemingly unable to help it. "If that's-"

Blaine surged up to kiss him, cutting off his words. "Don't you dare suggest that isn't what I've wanted for ages now."

"So does that count as the make-up sex or does that come later?" Blaine asked cheekily from where he's lying face down next to Kurt.

Kurt summoned all of his post-orgasm energy to smack Blaine on the shoulder, causing Blaine to roll over to face Kurt, using the opportunity to clasp both of Kurt's hands in his.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I never stopped. No matter how much I may have wanted to at times."

"Do you want to tell your dad or can I?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt walk across the room – completely naked of course – from where he's sprawled on his sheets.

Kurt shot him a glare before it quickly faded into a smile at the happy look on his face. "We don't talk about my dad when I have your come on me," he sang in response.

"Want some help getting that off then?"

"Hmm," Kurt pondered. "As long as you plan on actually _helping_ rather than distracting," he said raising an accusing eyebrow at Blaine who pulled his best innocent face. "I do have a Friday night dinner to get to… actually…" he seemed to have a conversation with himself before continuing. "You should go with me. My dad's been telling me to invite you for ages… plus this way we can both see his face when we tell him. I know he's been rooting for you."

"He's been rooting for me?" Blaine asked, looking slightly surprised, but touched all the same.

Kurt snorted. "Of course he has, Blaine. He flew you to _New York_ to spend_Christmas_ with us, and we weren't even dating at the time. He wasn't even entirely sure I _wanted_ to see you."

Blaine blinked. "Oh wow. I had almost forgotten that he did that for us."

"I actually think it was for him. Earlier he told me that the most important thing in life was to not lose time with those you love… I think it was his way of trying to ensure that no matter what happened to him, I would have someone to make me happy."

"I'm going to be really honest with you right now and inform you that there is a high probability that I'm marrying you so I can steal your dad while you're not looking."

Kurt allowed himself a moment to bask in the contentedness practically pulsing out of Blaine before he snapped back to the task at hand. "First of all, I haven't said yes to a proposal that hasn't happened yet-"

"Yes you have," Blaine interrupted. "You were all set to get engaged when I gave you that promise ring."

Kurt threw the nearest thing to him (his undershirt) at Blaine. "Stop interrupting me. Fine, yes, I said yes to that not-a-proposal but I demand a real one._Secondly,_" Kurt said loudly as Blaine opened his mouth to interrupt once more. "If you want to help me clean up you better plan on joining me in the shower in about three seconds or else I'm locking the door."

Blaine slid out of the bed, stretching lightly, grin a permanent fixture on his face. "I think I can do that."

When they get to the Hummel house, Kurt pulled Blaine through the door, their fingers tangled together.

"Dad? Carol?" he called.

"Hi bud." Burt appeared around the corner. "Oh- you brought Blaine with you!" he added with a knowing smile and a glance at their entwined fingers.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, stepping forward to shake his hand, Kurt seeming to refuse to let go of his left.

"I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Blaine." It's surprisingly reminiscent of when they first started dating. There are some notable differences of course, because Blaine and Burt already know each other well, Kurt's not really living at home anymore, and neither of them are at all nervous about this. Blaine certainly isn't feeling as though he's going to throw up from nerves this time. The major difference however is Kurt and Blaine themselves. They're both infinitely more comfortable in _themselves_ than they were three years ago. They understand themselves better; they understand how horribly they can hurt each other, they both know how to operate as separate people, and it didn't make them weaker as they had once feared. It made them all that much stronger.

Of course, the one thing that remains completely the same is Burt's reaction. He grinned brightly at them, just like before and merely shook his head before pulling – well, this time he pulled Blaine into a hug, allowing Kurt to follow. Last time he'd just hugged Kurt – them both into a hug and grumbling, "well it's about damn time."

As Kurt led them into the kitchen to share the news with Carol who was joining them there in a minute, he glances back to see his dad clapping Blaine on the shoulder before pulling him into a one armed hug. "What did I tell you kid" Kurt heard him murmur. "He was always bound to come back to you."


	8. Kiss Cam 2

Summary: Santana, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel go to a hockey game and really it's that same thing as before only different because why not.

* * *

Santana had somehow made friends with a guy who worked for the Rangers, meaning that she had been able to snag a really good deal on four tickets for one of their games. Why Kurt had agreed to go was beyond him, but he was there and it _was_ nice to get out of the loft with Rachel, Santana, and Blaine for something other than a few drinks in a loud bar or one of their performances.

During the break between the second and third period, the four of them watched in amusement as several couples - or complete strangers as was apparently the case with that second pair - kissed on the kiss cam. Kurt was so focused on watching the jumbotron, that he didn't notice one of the camera people coming up their aisle and aiming the camera at them. So when he saw Rachel and Blaine's faces on the screen He blinked up at it in confusion for a second before glancing next to him to see an awkward looking Blaine and an enthusiastic Rachel leaning towards him.

Before Kurt could think to interfere, Blaine turned in his seat and leaned forward, kissing him deeply. After a moment of hesitation, Kurt kissed back, reaching up to pull Blaine closer to him. When they broke the kiss ten seconds later, the first thing he noticed was the pleased grin on Blaine's face. Then he heard loud cheering around the stadium and pulled back laughing. In the surprise of Blaine kissing him, he had forgotten to factor in the fact that he was kissing Blaine in public at a _sporting_ event. He never thought he would be able to kiss someone at a sporting event, let alone have people cheer loudly after he did.

His bubble only lasted a few seconds longer however. "Hey! That was my moment, I was going to be on the kiss cam and a casting director in the audience was going to-"

"You already got to kiss him twice. I think that's enough for you for one life time."

"Kurt, this is my future we're talking about."

"And my boyfriend." Kurt raised an eyebrow at her while Blaine threaded their fingers together.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want a recording of that." Santana said from the other side of Rachel.

"I'm sure someone in the stadium recorded it," Blaine said with a smile.

"Why do you want a copy?" Kurt asked with an arched eyebrow.

"So I can watch it and laugh," Santana shrugged. "Also to throw in the video at your wedding."

"Wait why would you be laughing at it?" Blaine asked.

"Your face. Rachel's face. The bit of Hummel's face that you could see on the screen when the camera first landed on you guys. You all were just so stunned, and then it really looked like Rachel was going to just go for it and then Blaine just _turned_ and the camera guy tried to shift to get the two of you in the frame. And the people _behind_ you were in shock. It was comedy _gold_. An excellent twist that I am sure will cause the video to bring you internet fame."

"If you find a video you are _not_ putting it on the internet," Kurt threatened. "You can however get me a copy of it please. My dad needs proof that I'm went to a hockey game and had fun."


	9. Wait- Who's Bruce?

Summary: Blaine finds Bruce. (Total AU at this point)

* * *

When Blaine moves back to New York, he and Kurt are still -technically -not dating. After a month of both living in the same city and attending NYADA however, they slip back into dating. There isn't big fight or heartfelt serenade that puts them back together again. There's a kiss (they'd called off the "friends with benefits" experiment when Blaine got into NYADA, so it's clear the kiss actually means something), there are murmured apologies from both of them, and a whispered "I just want you back Blaine," and just like that, they're back to officially being KurtandBlaine. It's different from before - they have both grown up a lot since last year - but the important thing is that it's _better_. They know what their issues are and they both know they need to communicate, no matter what. There newfound relationship is not perfect by any means, but there's a strength that was never there before. There's a solidity there that says, "I'm not letting you go again."

Blaine finds Bruce when he moves into the apartment at the end of the winter semester. Between his parents insistence that he stay in the dorm for the semester because they couldn't get their money back, and Blaine and Kurt being slightly nervous about just jumping right back into things as though they'd never broken up, he'd happily stayed in the dorms (except on weekends when he stayed with Kurt).

He finds Bruce when he gets back early from his trip to Westerville. He had gone for his parents' 25th wedding anniversary because they were throwing a big party and insisted he be there. Kurt had been invited, but declined because of money and his parents being in DC that week. This meant that Blaine had been all too happy to catch a flight 10 hours earlier than originally planned, meaning he arrived back at the apartment at 2am on Sunday morning instead of noon on Sunday.

Therefore, when he crawled into bed quietly so as not to wake Kurt, he was startled to find that there was already someone on his side of the bed. He drew back from the bed surprised, not sure what the hell was going on. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Blaine realized that it was Kurt and… was that a pillow with an arm wearing one of his Dalton t-shirts? He tried to slip the pillow from Kurt's grasp so he could replace it, but Kurt merely pulled it closer and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "don't be mad at me Bruce."

Blaine stared at his sleeping boyfriend for a moment in shock. Who the fuck was Bruce? After seriously contemplating waking Kurt up to demand some answers, he realized he was being ridiculous. Kurt wasn't cheating on him, and the guy he'd been seeing while they were broken up was Adam, not a 'Bruce'. Whatever it was, he could get Kurt to explain in the morning. He had probably just heard his mumbling wrong.

—-

When Kurt woke up in the morning, he was surprised to find someone spooning behind him while he hugged Bruce. He struggled through his sleepy haze for a moment before fully realizing that _Blaine_ was there. Blaine who he so did not want to have know about Bruce. Fuck. Wait, why was Blaine back already? What time was it?

Kurt reached out and grabbed his phone to check the time as Blaine pulled him closer in his sleep. Eight am. Blaine's flight was supposed to get in at ten so… apparently Kurt hadn't missed picking him up. That was good at least.

Kurt slowly slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom to try to wake himself up some more.

When he returned ten minutes later, he found Blaine snuggling with Bruce. He laughed quietly, of course he was. He walked over, settling on the other side of Blaine, slipping under the covers. He began kissing Blaine slowly - his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his ears - before leaning in to press their lips together as Blaine stirred awake.

"Morning" Blaine mumbled, pulling Bruce closer and trying to nuzzle him for a moment before blinking his eyes open and making a disgruntled noise as he realized it wasn't Kurt.

Kurt watches him roll over to face him, tugging him closer.

"So what's the deal with the pillow?"

"Blaine," Kurt grabs the pillow from behind him. "This is Bruce. Bruce this is Blaine."

"_Oh_" comprehension dawns on his face. "_That's_ who Bruce is. … why were you afraid he was mad at you?" Blaine asks, frowning in thought.

"What?"

"When I came in last night, I tried to sneak into his spot seeing as how he was stealing _mine_ but you tugged him closer and said something along the lines of 'don't be mad at me Bruce' so I ended up on your side instead."

"You weren't supposed to be back until this morning. What time did you get in?"

Blaine shrugs. "I caught an earlier flight back, wanted to surprise you. I got in at 2am. You still haven't answered my question though."

"What question? Oh. Right. Umm." Kurt blushes a deep pink. "So… umm, the first two months or so after we broke up I was kind of a mess and I was living off Ambien. In my drugged state, I ordered a boyfriend pillow. And thus, Bruce and I entered into an exclusive relationship. Well, it was exclusive until we got back together and you insisted on snuggling at night" he glares teasingly at Blaine as though it's actually Blaine's fault. "I only pulled Bruce out of his case because I was having trouble falling asleep without you being here. So… yeah…"

Blaine laughs and pulls Kurt closer, kissing the tip of his nose. "I love you." Their lips are barely brushing together when Blaine whispers, "he can stay as long as he knows your mine first and foremost. Also he needs to stop touching my butt."

They both collapse into a pile of giggling when Kurt peers over Blaine to find that Bruce's pillow hand is indeed on Blaine's ass. "I'll have a talk with him about groping people" Kurt finally manages to get out around his giggles a few minutes later. "Now what do you say we kick him out of the bed so we can celebrate your early arrival back to me?"

"I believe that can be arranged."


	10. London Calling

Summary: A few weeks back I saw a prompt on tumblr about Kurt and Blaine meeting online and starting to date. Blaine lives in London, and one day they finally meet there. So. That's what I wrote. I have an alternate version that I'm working on that I'll post in a week or a few years.

* * *

Kurt headed out of the airport, studying the public transportation guide before hopping on a bus that he hoped would drop him off near Blaine's house. This was honestly probably the stupidest thing he had ever done. Most people would tell you that it had been dangerous of him to start dating someone he had met on the internet, but that hadn't been stupid. That had been one of the best decisions that Kurt had ever made. Him and Blaine had been friends for months before they started dating, and now, a year and a half later, they were about to meet in person. Because the one problem with meeting Blaine on the internet was that they had never actually gotten to physically be near each other. They'd been living on different _continents_ for god's sake and being high schoolers didn't afford them the mobility to visit each other.

No, his stupid idea hadn't been dating Blaine. His stupid idea had been arranging things so that he left five days before the rest of New Directions did (winning Nationals meant that they were invited to a worldwide a capella event over the summer) because he wanted to spend a few extra days with Blaine. He hadn't exactly told Blaine though. It was Blaine's birthday today and he had wanted to surprise him. He'd spent so much time planning however that he had forgotten about all the ways it could go wrong which were all flooding through his brain now. What if Blaine wasn't home? What if he was asleep - it was only 9am after all. What if he'd moved in the past two weeks and forgotten to mention it? What if he had rehearsal or something? What if his parents didn't want him staying there? Why hadn't he talked to them about this?

Luckily, the bus pulled up at his stop before Kurt could go into full out panic mode. He hurried off as quickly as he could, pulling his suitcase behind him. He had totally forgotten to account for the bulkiness of luggage. He pulled out his map, consulting it for a moment before heading off down the street. Blaine's house was two blocks away. _Blaine_ was most likely two blocks away from him.

Minutes later, Kurt was standing outside the Anderson's front door. He rocked on the balls of his feet nervously for a moment before reaching out and ringing the doorbell. After a moment of anxious anticipation, the door opened revealing… Blaine's mom. Kurt let out a sigh, shoulders hunching slightly. He'd honestly forgotten that it wouldn't necessarily be Blaine who opened the door. He'd met the Anderson's a few times via Skype, but he'd been expecting Blaine.

"Um, hi," he said nervously. "I'm-"

"Kurt?" Mrs. Anderson asked, eyes widening in surprise. "I wasn't expecting to meet you for a few more days. Come in, come in," she beckoned him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, I probably should have called and told you but I didn't have your number and - well, I kind of got caught up in trying to ensure I could even make it here for Blaine's birthday."

"He didn't mention you were coming, we could have gotten you from the airport if we'd known!"

"I kind of, um, wanted it to be a surprise. For his birthday. He doesn't know I got an earlier flight."

"Well then, we can talk more later, but I should let you go surprise him. He'd probably never forgive me if he came down here and found out I was keeping you from him. His bedroom is the first door on the left. He's probably still asleep. If you tell him there's coffee he'll probably jump right out of bed."

—

Kurt climbed the stairs, and stopped in front of Blaine's door. He took a deep breath before pushing it open slowly. This was it. This was the moment when he was finally going to get to physically meet Blaine. Two years of waiting and it was finally going to happen. And then, in a few months they would be _living_together. In New York.

Kurt stepped inside, glancing around at the bedroom he had only ever seen on a computer screen, before his eyes fell on Blaine, who was star fished out on his bed drooling into his pillow. Somehow he was ten times more beautiful in real life, despite the complete lack of effort going into his appearance at the moment.

Kurt crept forward, toeing his shoes off as he went before sitting down on the bed and tentatively rubbing his hand down Blaine's back.

"Blaine," he whispered. "You should wake up." Blaine mumbled something before sighing, and curling slightly towards Kurt. "Blaineee." This time Blaine only acknowledged him by snuggling closer to his pillow.

Kurt gazed at him for a moment, still not quite believing that this was really happening. Him and Blaine. In the same place. He'd been wanting it for so long and now it was _finally_ happening. Deciding he may as well get a little more comfortable, Kurt slid under the blankets, laying on his side and facing Blaine.

He reached out a hand and stroked Blaine's cheek gently. "Do you know what day it is Sweetheart?"

Blaine groaned, "It's my birthday, so I get to sleep. Go 'way," he grumbled, pushing his face into his pillow.

"I spent nine and a half hours on a plane to get here for your birthday and you want me to leave?" Kurt said, mock hurt. "I flew all this way to give you a birthday kiss and now you want me to leave?" he sighed dramatically. He saw Blaine tense for a moment before he bolted upright.

"KURT?!"

"Hi," Kurt grinned at him, propping himself up on an elbow. "I hope you don't mind that I invited myself into your bed. Your mom sent me up here and you were being petulant."

"You're in my bed," Blaine replied dumbly.

"Yes."

"And I'm not dreaming?" Blaine asked, blinking confusedly at him.

"If you are, I'm going to have to get a refund on that flight."

Blaine slumped back down on the bed, lying on his side to face Kurt and slowly reaching out to twine their fingers together. "You're actually here. Oh my god. I can't believe it. Oh my god. I had this whole _thing_ prepared for your airport arrival but you're _here_."

"Should I go pretend I'm not here yet so you can still do that?" Kurt teased.

"No, no, no." Blaine stared at him for a moment before twining their fingers together. "You're _here_. I can't believe you're actually _here_. Do you know how long I've been dying to meet you?"

"I think I have some idea," Kurt replied with a grin.

"How are you here early?"

"I begged my dad to let me come early, and, well, the school still helped fund some of my ticket so I got to fly in ahead of the rest of them! I totally didn't think to tell your parents though, and your mom was a bit surprised to see me."

"My mom got to meet you before I did."

"Yes. She was lovely. She said I could stay until New Directions gets here as long as that's alright with you?"

"Of _course_ that's alright with me Kurt. Did you think I would say otherwise?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulder, leaning towards Blaine. "I didn't really expect any differently, I just thought I would ask. So. Do you want your birthday kiss now or later?"

Blaine sucked in a sharp breath. "Now. Definitely now. As long as I'm still allowed kisses later."

"I expect that could be arranged." They smiled at each other for a moment before Blaine's eyes fell to Kurt's lips. Leaning forward, Kurt flicked his eyes from Blaine's mouth to his eyes before closing the gap between them. The kiss was a bit awkward at first - in retrospect, kissing while lying on their sides probably wasn't the best angle for their _first_ kiss - but after a moment, Blaine deepened the kiss, shifting his weight onto Kurt more. They kissed for a few minutes, and as they began to pull away, a knock sounded at the door.

"Boys? The door is going to have to stay wide open if you want to spend any more time in their together."

"_Mom_," Blaine groaned in annoyance as the door opened.

"You should be getting out of bed anyways, you have to get ready for your birthday celebration," she said sternly before heading down the hall. "Breakfast for you both is in the kitchen!"


	11. Sleepover in the Auditorium

Summary: Speculation based on the scene that got cut from 5x01 that had the girls and Kurt at McKinley with pillows.

* * *

At 10pm the night before he was due back in New York, Kurt was baffled to find himself being lead down a dark McKinley hallway by Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. Who was carrying a pizza. Just the one pizza. Which was weird because whenever the three of them ordered pizza in New York, they always ended up eating two. The pizza wasn't even the weirdest part though. Aside from the fact that everything about his current situation was unusual, they were all carrying overnight bags.

"Okay, spill. Why are we all having a slumber party at McKinley. I mean, I live with two of you, and I'm honestly shocked that the you're choosing to sleep under the same roof while not in New York. And why aren't _I _allowed to sleep in the nice comfy bed I have at home?"

"We thought it would be fun for all of us to have a sleepover," Rachel giggled.

Kurt glanced at her, trying to figure out why her expression seemed so… off. She seemed genuinely happy, but she had an odd glint in her eye. "That still doesn't explain why we're here though. We could just have easily gone to any of our houses and done this."

"Think of all the memories though!" Mercedes said.

"Didn't we just spend some time reminiscing like a week ago?" Kurt asked, confused by the fact that all three of the girls kept _grinning_ at him as though… "Okay, what do you all know that I don't?"

"Nothing!" the three of them chimed in unison as they entered the auditorium.

"We just, ah, thought it would be fun to sneak into the school, eat some pizza, and indulge in a song or two. I don't think we've sung, just the four of us, since we performed How Will I Know last year." Santana placed the pizza box at the center of the stage before settling down on the floor.

"Sure…" Kurt said, glancing between them suspiciously, and eventually deciding that they weren't likely to give any information up yet. "So…" he reached into the box and grabbed the largest slice of pizza - if they were going to hold out on him, he at least deserved to get his pick of the pizza. "What memories were we going to pick through?"

"I was thinking-" Rachel began.

"Hold up," Mercedes interrupted. "Before we get into memories, I think Kurt needs to tell us about him and Blaine, hmm?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Well, as you all know we got back together."

"Finally," Santana muttered as she picked up a slice of pizza.

He threw a glare at her, but it didn't have any heat behind it. "_Anyways_, we got back together on Monday with a beautiful Beatles number to celebrate the occasion. We had a good talk before that though. Blaine decided to set up a going away picnic for the two of us and, well, I had kind of already planned on us getting back together then, so I had a musical number prepared to celebrate it. Anyways, Blaine brought up New York and Adam, and then we talked about the whole cheating thing again because it felt necessary, plus, I was having fun teasing him a bit. Then, when I agreed that we should try being us again, he of course bounced up, saying he had a song to sing to celebrate, so I stopped him."

"I'm surprised you're still alive, that's almost as sacrilege as suggesting Rachel not get a solo at a competition."

"Well of course I should-"

"Shhh," Mercedes interrupted, flapping her hands at Santana and Rachel, "I want to hear the rest of the story! The two of you might get to see him every day in New York, but some of us aren't as lucky."

Kurt finished his pizza before saying, "you should have seen his face when I told him to sit down and not sing. He looked like he was questioning the meaning of life. He sat down though, and I got up to perform Got to Get You Into My Life, with marching band accompaniment. He joined me a few lines in and it was just… I know I've sang with him a few times since we broke up, but I'd missed just getting to sing fun duets with him without having to worry about my feelings or leading him on or anything."

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with the two of you," Santana said, shaking her head affectionately. "Try as I might, I can't get annoyed when you guys sing together and do your stupid little dance moves."

"Yes, well, we're just special that way," Kurt said, preening slightly. Then, as an afterthought he added, "we kissed on top of a picnic table in the courtyard."

"I thought you said PDA was tacky!" Rachel cried indignantly next to him.

"It's tacky when you have no respect for others and shove your tongues down each other's throats every 2.5 seconds. It's not nearly as tacky when it's brief and celebratory and done on very rare occasion."

After that, their conversation devolved into McKinley gossip and catching Mercedes's up on their lives while she caught them up on her life. Finally, around midnight, they spread out their blankets and pillows, changed into pajamas and settled in for the night. Then Kurt remembered that he still didn't know _why_ they were all here.

After a few minutes, there was a break in the conversation so he took his chance. Not as subtle a moment as he had hoped for, but he was banking on their blanket nest to help pry an answer from them.

"Okay, I've waited long enough, Rachel, I know you didn't just fly out to Lima so we could all eat pizza at McKinley. I demand answers."

The three girls looked at each other as though trying to silently decide if they should tell him the secret, and who would tell.

Finally, Santana spoke. "We've been sworn to secrecy, I'm not sure what gelhead would do if we spilled the beans - probably serenade us with the angriest Beatles song he could find - but for some reason I still like him, so I can't tell you."

"No, you have to tell me," Kurt said, grabbing Santana's hand. "What does he have planned? I knew he was up to something. He seemed so tired every time I saw him after we got back together on Monday. He was happy so I let it slide but… what is he planning?"

The girls exchanged looks again. After a moment, Mercedes sighed and looked over at him. "Okay, here's the deal. We'll give you one hint because it's… _a lot_and we all know that Blaine generally means well, but sometimes he can get carried away."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, sitting up straight. "Lay it on me."

"Anderson wants to put a ring on it," Santana said with a wink and a smirk.

Kurt was far too taken aback to notice Rachel hitting her while the three of them stifled their laughter. "…What? Do you mean… what? I don't understand."

Santana rolled her eyes as Mercedes patted his leg comfortingly. "He's going to propose to you."

"He's going to - what?!"

"Sam told me that he got it into his head that proposing to you was a necessary thing to do right now. He'd thought that Blaine would postpone his plans a few years when the two of you got back together, but he didn't. "So we decided that we needed to have a slumber party to celebrate because the next time we see you, you might be _engaged_."

Kurt sat there with his mouth hanging open. The last thing he expected them to say was that Blaine was going to propose. They had _just_ gotten back together. There were so many things left to sort out. They weren't even living in the same_state_. And …wait a second. "He was planning to propose _before _we got back together?"

"Evidently," Rachel said, snuggling deeper under a blanket. "I'm offended that he didn't tell me anything of his plan though. As you best friend it's only right that he would consult me first."

Kurt rolled his eyes, letting the best friend comment go in order to pursue better information. "Tell me more, I need to know everything. Or, maybe I don't? I don't know, he's really going to propose? You're not just messing with me?"

"That boy has it bad for you; I don't think anything could stop him from proposing."

"Huh," Kurt said, resting his head back down on his pillow. "I'm not sure… I don't know. I need to sleep on this." There was silence for a while, all of them drifting towards sleep, when Kurt reached a hand across to grip Mercedes's for a moment. "Thank you for telling me."


	12. Sexiled

Summary: Blaine and Kurt are both freshman at NYU. Blaine gets sexiled by his roommate and meets a boy in the lounge.

* * *

For the third time in as many days Blaine found himself facing a locked door with a star on the white board. His roommates sign for "hey I'm in here with a girl, go somewhere else." They'd agreed on that signal after Blaine had almost walked in on his roommate hooking up with a girl multiple times. Blaine sighed, letting his forehead fall against the wall with a thud. This wasn't supposed to be how it worked. He was supposed to be able to have his room on weekdays at the very least. Jesus. It might be "Thirsty Thursday!" but Blaine had a 9am class on Friday. And a test. And very little tolerance for once again being forced away from his room.

Sighing, Blaine finally picked his bag up from where it was now resting near his feet and headed to the lounge. At least he had his study materials with him. He'd be able to manage. Shooting off a text to his roommate telling him that the room better be safe by eleven, Blaine wandered into the lounge and plunked down at a table. He was halfway through his fourth practice problem when he heard a frustrated sound to the left of him followed by paper being torn out of a notebook and crumpled up.  
Glancing over he froze in shock. The boy was sitting two tables over and he was beautiful. There may have been an annoyed look on his face, but there was no squelching out the beauty that was this boy. Before he could stop himself, words were tumbling out of his mouth.

"Need some help?" Blaine cringed inwardly. Really Blaine? Really?

The boy looked up, surprised, giving him an appraising look before seeming to relax a bit. "I don't know… do you understand statistics at all? Because I for one do not. Nor do I understand why the hell I need to take it. I'm a performing arts major. I get my fill of statistics when ever someone tries to talk me out of my profession of choice."

"Stats? Are you in Professor Glenn's class?" Blaine asked, watching the boy curiously.

"Yeah. We have a test tomorrow and I don't understand any of this" the boy groaned draping himself across the table dramatically while burying his head in his arms.

"I'm studying for that test too! Here, come join me and we can study together."  
The boy stopped, resting his chin on his arm to look at Blaine.

"Wait seriously?" Blaine nodded, and the boy moved his stuff to join him. They introduced themselves and then began working. Blaine helped guide the boy - Kurt - through the steps while Kurt attempted to learn and apologized profusely for being a lost cause.

An hour later Kurt seemed to have a grasp on the concepts they would be tested on and they were both silently working on some practice problems. Blaine finished before Kurt and looked up, watching Kurt work for a moment. His hair was tousled from the number of times he'd dragged his hands through it in frustration, his tongue was poked out adorably as he focused on his work, and the shirt-vest combo he had on was stunning.

"…I don't understand how I didn't know you were in that class. I swear I would have noticed you." Blaine mused absently.

Kurt scribbled down the rest of his work before putting his pencil down and meeting Blaine's gaze. "Well the class does have 400 people in it…" Blaine shrugged, knowing he was probably being a little obvious about how enraptured he was by this boy, but not really caring. "Plus I generally sit towards the back because I don't understand what's going on and he likes calling on people in the front."

"Huh" Blaine replied, resting his chin in his hand as he watched Kurt. "Still." Kurt raised an eyebrow, blushing slightly under Blaine's scrutiny, but didn't say anything.

"I'll have to make a point to find you then."

Kurt let out a pleased but surprised looking smile. "Maybe you will."

They stared at each other for a moment before the silence was broken by the buzzing of Blaine's phone receiving a text.

Blaine glanced down at it. "FINALLY," he practically yelled looking at his phone.

Glancing up he saw confusion cross Kurt's face. "Sorry, my roommate keeps sexiling me and he just texted me the all clear." Blaine glanced at the clock and sighed. "I should probably go, I have to finish some textbook reading before bed. I'll see you tomorrow though?"

"Yeah." Blaine stood up to go, gathering his things and placing them in his bag. He was halfway to the door when Kurt's voice called him back. "Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Can we… could we possibly exchange numbers? Just in case I have a stats induced breakdown before you go to bed or something?"

"Sure" Blaine grinned, stomach swooping. He was getting Kurt's number. He was getting the number of a cute, funny, almost-certainly-gay, guy in one of his classes.

A half hour later Blaine shut his history textbook deciding it was time to call it a night. Right before he turned out the lights however he shot Kurt a text before his courage failed him.

To Kurt: You made it without having a breakdown! Celebratory lunch after the test? We can go to the dining hall of your choice. I'll pay!

To Blaine: The food is free as long as you're a student Blaine… but that sounds lovely. It's date.

Blaine grinned at his phone before turning it on silent. It seemed that something good had actually come out of his roommates need to have sex every day of the week.


	13. Love, Love, Love Reaction Fic

Summary: This was supposed to be Kurt wondering why Sebastian agreed to be part of the proposal. It kind of ended up drifting into how Kurt knew about the proposal.

* * *

Hours later, after Kurt had gone back to New York (there was no way he could possibly delay his flight more than a few hours, meaning he had had to be at the airport at 5am the morning after he became engaged. But it was worth it) and somehow made it through his NYADA classes with out falling asleep, Kurt lay in his bed - both Santana and Rachel having gone to work - and called Blaine.

"So I've been wondering something," he started.

"Mmm?" Blaine hummed questioningly.

"I'm not even going to bother asking how you pulled so many of our rival glee clubs together, because you probably just gave them puppy eyes and they agreed, but… Sebastian?"

Blaine laughed. "He was actually surprisingly easy to get to agree. He was way more willing than New Directions was at first."

"Seriously?!"

"Yup. Everyone except Sam blatantly didn't want me to propose, they thought it was a crazy idea. Th-"

"It _was_ a crazy idea Blaine," Kurt laughed. "I think it worked out wonderfully, but… it was kind of insane. I thought I was going to vomit the entire drive there and then walking up to those doors."

"Well I appreciate that you didn't vomit, I like being able to call you my fiancé," Blaine said, and Kurt could hear the grin on his face. "Wait- who told you about the proposal? It was Rachel wasn't it. Damn it, I-"

"It wasn't Rachel. And I figured it out on my own thank you very much."

"You figured it out on your own?" Blaine whined. "How did you do that? I worked so hard to make sure you didn't find out!"

"Well, apparently you would make a very poor spy Blaine Anderson. First of all, we got back together and then you suddenly had barely any time to spend with me and while you seemed upset about it, you didn't seem… disappointed. Second of all, I got a few miscellaneous texts from Dalton students wondering why you were running around the building singing with a pack of kids behind you."

"Should have silenced the non-Warblers," Blaine mumbled petulantly.

"_Third_ of all, when we went to the Lima Bean a few days ago you were acting… odd. And kept bringing the conversation around to marriage. Wanna know what the biggest give away was though?"

"What?" Blaine sighed, seeming to have resigned himself to the fact that Kurt had figured out about the surprise proposal all by himself.

"At Mr. Schue's wedding, I glanced over at you and I saw a ring box in your hand. You probably only had it there for thirty seconds, before you slipped it back in your pocket, but it made me wonder."

"Darn you Kurt Hummel and your observation skills. I guess a surprise wedding is off the table then?"

"Blaine Anderson if you think for even one _second_ that I would let you plan our wedding without me…"

"I know, I know," Blaine laughed. "You'll ask Cooper to be your stand in at the rehearsal." There was a silence between them for a moment as they both revealed in the fact that they were together again and that they were getting married, before Blaine spoke up again. "Unfortunately, I should probably get to bed soon, and you should too Mr. I-Can-Have-Celebratory-Sex-For-Four-Hours-And-Then -Catch-A-Flight-Back-To-NYC-For-A-Day-Of-Classes. I know you're tired."

"Okay, okay. I love you."

"I love you too Kurt, goodnight."

Kurt hung up the phone, pulling it to his chest and hugging it for a moment before sitting up and pulling a box out from under his bed. "Okay Bruce, it's time we had a chat…"


	14. Universal Orlando

Summary: Blaine and Kurt go to Orlando

* * *

For their second anniversary Kurt and Blaine go to Orlando. Neither of them have ever been to Disney World or Universal so they decide to make a week of it. They had a fall wedding but they end up taking the trip in the middle of January because it fits their schedules better. Not to mention, the flights and hotels are cheaper because it is the off season. On the second day of their trip however, they hit a snag.

Blaine, who started backing off a bit on the hair gel ever since he moved in with Kurt halfway through his freshman year of college, had forgotten about the humidity in Florida. The first day his hair started puffing up, Blaine had either ignored it or not noticed in the excitement of being on vacation and going to amusement parks. On the second day however, Blaine flipped out halfway through their day at Universal Hollywood.

"Kurt" he said, halting in the middle of the Hollywood Boulevard themed sidewalk. Kurt, who was busy looking at the stars on the ground, ignored him. "Kuurtt."

Kurt paused and glanced back somewhat surprised to see that Blaine was no longer with him. "What is it honey?" he asked, wandering back to Blaine's side.

"My hair!" Blaine huffed. "Look at it, it's all puffy" he whined, patting it down self consciously as he peered into a mirror in distress.

"Sweetie, it's a little frizzy, but it looks fine." Kurt assured him, petting his hair affectionately. "Besides, I'm pretty sure the twelve other people in this park are too focused on all the rides and shows to notice your hair."

Blaine pouted. "But you'll notice, and it'll be poofy in all the pictures and" Blaine's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT ABOUT HOGWARTS? AND WHAT WILL MICKEY MOUSE THINK OF ME?!"

Kurt let out of a snort of laughter before he could school his face into a more serious expression. "If it's any consolation, we can get you some more gel, but then we have to avoid the water rides…"

"Fine." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest pouting like a petulant child. "We don't have to buy extra gel but I'm not going to be happy about it."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine lightly on the forehead and then peppered his face with kisses until he finally smiled and dove in for a kiss on the lips. Kurt grabbed his hand and tugged so that Blaine would begin walking and they could continue on their way to the Make Up Show. "Come on, I'll buy you some popcorn."

On the third day Blaine continued whining about his hair. They had gone to the Island of Adventure and had a wonderful day visiting Hogwarts and Hogsmeade as well as all of the other places in the park, including the Hulk ride in the Marvel area where Blaine had seen a "Ride the Hulk" poster and proceeded to make increasingly horrible sexual innuendos to Kurt about riding him. On the way back to the hotel however,

Blaine had caught a look at himself in the mirror and started bemoaning his hair once more.

They had been staying at the Hard Rock hotel because it was close to the parks and had some amazing music history, but they had yet to really looking around. In an attempt to distract Blaine, Kurt suggested they wander the building to look at all of the artifacts.

After an hour of wandering they finally arrived at the front of the hotel and popped in the gift shop. As Kurt looked around at the jewelry and shirts, Blaine was looking at all the jackets hanging around the walls in glass cases.

"Kurt" Kurt heard Blaine breath out, staring at a spot on the wall way above their heads.

"Yeah?"

"Look… it's…" Blaine pointed at the case he was looking at, mouth hanging open in shock.

Amused, Kurt followed his gaze. His eyes landed on a dress. He quirked his eyebrows questioningly but immediately understood when he read the sign next to the dress.

"Oh wow…"

"Its… it's Katy Perry's dress. From her Teenage Dream era. Kurt…" Blaine gripped

Kurt's arm tightly in his, not quite seeming to know how to comprehend this new development.

"What's Katy Perry's dress doing among all of these rock legends though?" Kurt asked.

"She is a legend, Kurt." Blaine scoffed, seeming shocked by the idea that she might possibly not be.

Kurt laughed, placing a kiss in Blaine's hair. "Ok, ok, she's a legend. But she doesn't really fit the rock theme and she's at least 30 years younger than everyone else?"

"She's just that amazing Kurt." Blaine starred up at the dress a moment longer. "It's as though we were meant to come here Kurt. I think it's a sign that we have to visit every year."

"Right" Kurt snorted. "You just want to see her dress again."

Blaine continued to stare up at the dress, ignoring Kurt when he tangled their fingers together and attempted to pull him out of the store.

"Come on Blaine."

"But Kuuuurt"

"We'll visit it again tomorrow honey. But for now I think someone repeatedly told me earlier that they wanted to 'ride the hulk' while waggling their eyebrows and staring at my crotch so… I was thinking that we could go explore that idea."

"Yeah, ok, fine" Blaine agreed, suddenly tugging a laughing Kurt out of the shop and towing him down the hall. "I think we could do that."


	15. We Should Get Married

Summary: Basically Kurt and Blaine and there's a proposal that may or may not be involved.

* * *

They're lying on their bed, completely exhausted from spending all day moving Rachel out of her old apartment and into a new one. Kurt is on his back while Blaine is lying on his stomach, star fished out with an arm and a leg partially draped over Kurt.

"We should get married." Kurt sighs, lazily playing with Blaine's curls.

Blaine reaches over to his nightstand, pulling open the drawer before tossing something onto Kurt's chest.

"Wha- what's this?" Kurt asks, propping himself up a little bit to peer down at the ring box sitting on his chest, eyes widening in shock. "Is this a ring?" He says looking over at Blaine.

"You said you wanted to get married" Blaine replies, lazy grin on his face, voice partially muffled by the pillow his head is sinking into. "That usually involves an engagement ring or something."

"But I-" Kurt opens the box, starring between Blaine and the ring in surprise. "You actually have a ring for me…"

"Course I do," Blaine yawns, wiggling his toes as he stretches a little. "I was a boy scout, remember? Always prepared. Besides, I've been trying to figure out how to ask you for ages, and this is pretty perfect, so" he trails off, shrugging his shoulders gently. "Please say yes."

Kurt grins at him, lifting his eyes from the ring to meet Blaine's. "Say yes to what exactly?"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Are you really going to make me get up and do this 'properly'?"

Kurt snorts, gazing at him fondly. "No, but I was thinking the actual question 'will you marry me?' should be-"

"Yes. Yes I will marry you," Blaine interrupts Kurt, laughing at the surprised look on Kurt's face. "Can I- can I see the ring?" he asks, pretending he has no idea what the rings look like.

"Blaine. You bought the ring. _You _were going to ask _me._" Blaine rolls over and kisses him in response.

"You brought up the topic. Besides," he adds, popping open the ring box, "there are two rings in here. I think I know which one is yours but I want to see if you agree."

Kurt sighs in mock annoyance. "My future husband is ridiculous." He examines both rings for a moment while Blaine just smiles at him. "Hmmm. This one. This one is yours," Kurt says. The next thing Blaine knows, Kurt has hold of his left hand and is slipping the ring on his finger. "There we go. Perfect."

"Good." Blaine says happily, slipping the other ring on Kurt's finger. "You chose right. Just like I knew you would."

Kurt rolls over and kisses him in response. "I'm thinking we celebrate and then call our families to share the news?"

"Mmm," Blaine mumbles, deepening the kiss. "Sounds like a plan."

Five minutes later, they're both shirtless, Blaine lying on his back with Kurt pining him to the mattress, when Blaine let's out an annoyed huff. "Kurt, your phone. It's ringing. Why is it still ringing."

"It's just my dad, we can call him later." Kurt replies, checking his phone and then pulling Blaine back down for a kiss.

Blaine, however, resists. "Your dad?" he squeaks. "I can't be having sex with you while your dad is trying to call you that's just- he'll _know_ and then he'll hate me."

Kurt laughs. "He won't _know_ Blaine. He'll just think I was busy."

"Call him back. We can tell him the news now."

"Blaineeee," Kurt whines.

"Nope." Blaine scoots away, grabbing Kurt's phone and holding it out to him. "Either you call him or I will."

"You two really like to share happy news with each other don't you?" Kurt asks. "I still can't believe that he was the first person you called about your NYADA acceptance."

Blaine grins, shrugging. "He's like a father to me. Plus I'm pretty sure he's been one of my biggest supporters since I met him… if we ignore that time with the party."

Kurt sighs. "Alright." He holds his hand out for the phone. "Let's call him." Kurt dials, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi da-"

"Hi Mr. Hummel," Blaine interrupts excitedly. "He said yes."

"What?"

"You didn't even ask you idiot" Kurt says, glaring at Blaine affectionately. "_I _asked."

"Wait- are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Burt's voice asks from the phone lying between them.

"We're getting married." Kurt beams.

"Well it's about damn time" Burt laughs. "Blaine asked me like two years ago if he could marry you. Granted he never gave me any kind of time frame, but you took your time kid."

Blaine blushes. "I just wanted to make sure the moment was right," he mumbles.

"I know you did kid. Oh- Carol just got back. CAROL get in here, the boys have some news to share and a story to tell us."


	16. Valentine's Proposal

Kurt spends two months planning the proposal. Hell, he's been planning proposals involving Blaine since the day they met. Valentine's Day may not be his favorite holiday, but it is Blaine's so he decides to do it then. Despite all of his careful planning however, it all goes to hell three minutes into their Valentine's Day coffee date.

The coffee shop they're in has gone all out for the holiday. There are hearts everywhere, a special Valentine's Day drink menu, heart shaped cookies, and bowls of those stupid heart-shaped candies on every table. That's what does it. Kurt may have intended on cooking a romantic candlelit dinner for Blaine that would end in Kurt getting down on one knee in their living room as one of the many classic love songs on his ipod playlist played in the background. He had a whole speech prepared. He had champagne. But no. He throws that all out the window because of a bowl of candy.

—

Blaine was standing in line waiting to order their drinks (and some biscotti) so Kurt was left fiddling with things on the table as he waited. Which led him to the candy. He pulled the bowl closer to him as he waited, wanting to read the various messages. There was "kiss me," "I love you," "hug me," "be mine," and - Kurt gasped - "marry me." It shouldn't have surprised him, not really, but it did. And he somehow found himself fishing through the bowl for the hearts with those words on them as Blaine moved to the counter, waiting for their drinks.

Blaine returned to the table a minute later, handing Kurt his drink and pecking him on the lips before sitting down and noticing the array of candy in front of him, eyes widening.

"…Kurt?" he asked, voice pitched higher than normal as he glanced from Kurt to the words "marry me" written on the candies that Kurt had arranged into a heart.

Kurt took this as his cue, and slid off the chair, getting down on one knee and facing Blaine, whose eyes were now focused solely on him. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket as he spoke. "Blaine Warb-"

"Yes, Yes, yes yes, yes, yes. Yes."

"Shh I'm trying to propose here." Kurt admonished with a teasing grin, oblivious to their growing audience.

"Sorry, sorry, I just. Yes Kurt. Always yes." Kurt aimed a glare at him, but it held no ice as a smile kept fighting it's way onto his face. "Excuse my interruption, you may continue." Blaine gave a little half bow before sitting back in his chair and beaming at Kurt. "You may proceed to woo me."

"Thank you. Blaine Warbler, I had a whole elaborate proposal planned out. It involved dinner and candles and a few other surprises, and a speech that i wrote out but apparently left at home. So I'm just going to wing it instead because our relationship has been based on coffee since day one, so I think I can just seize the moment. Plus I couldn't bare the thought of letting another minute go by without being able to call you my fiance. So Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

"Hmmm" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt teasingly. "I'm not sure…"

"I swear I'll eat your biscotti if you don't say yes right now."

"Yes Kurt, yes I'll marry you" Blaine answered, laughing as he tugged Kurt onto his lap. "I would marry you anytime, any place."

Kurt grinned happily, leaning down to brush his lips across Blaine's as the coffee shop burst into applause.

"I still want to hear that speech you had though."

"Later sweetheart, later."


	17. Treehouse

Summary: Part of the Kurt/Blaine Reversebang Challenge. I chose prompt 4. (A picture of a treehouse, include: duct tape, apple pie, and broken wrist) (also this will probably be the last one I post for a while because I've made it through my backlog and I'm trying to focus on getting the epilogue for The Break Up Letters out and I'm working on two longer fics)

* * *

On the first day of fall each year, Kurt and Blaine had a tradition. They would sit in their tree house and eat apple pie while just talking about life. This year they had begun reminiscing. It was their senior year of high school and while they were both excited about their plans to get an apartment together in New York the following year, it was bittersweet. This would be their last tree house rendezvous on the first day of fall. In fact, it might be one of their last times spent together there period because Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel were thinking about selling the tree house.

"I still remember the month we spent building this," Blaine sighed wistfully, staring up at the peeling duct tape on the walls.

"I'm still mad that dad wouldn't let us paint it. I had some _beautiful_ colors picked out-"

"The sea foam blue and majestic purple, I remember," Blaine interjected.

"Yes! They would have looked so nice in here. The fancy duct tape we got to decorate with instead was a poor consolation," Kurt said.

Blaine shifted so that he was leaning against the wall next to Kurt. "I'm so glad our dads decided to do something about our demands for a tree house. This is almost exactly how we'd planned it too."

"Except it's not up in a tree."

"Except it's not up in a tree," Blaine agreed.

"Based off the fact that you _fell off the roof_ and broke your wrist in middle school though, that's probably just as well."

"Someone had to fix the leaks!" Blaine exclaimed. "You kept complaining about your hair getting messed up by all the extra water in the air."

"I'm sorry that water doesn't just roll off my hair like it does your gel," Kurt teased.

"Hey!" Blaine put his arm over his hair defensively. "It becomes a crazy mess otherwise, you _know_ this."

"I swear Blaine Anderson, one day we're going to find you a way to tame your hair without using an entire tub of gel in a week. Probably when we get to New York because you'll be the one in charge of supplying your own gel."

They were silent for a few moments, Blaine leaning forward to serve himself another piece of pie. "I can't wait until we get there- to New York," he added as Kurt shot him a questioning look. "I'm glad we'll both be there, taking on the next adventure together. Especially considering that the longest we've spent apart since we were five were those two weeks I spent in Europe last summer with my family."

"Those were some _long_ weeks," Kurt grumbled. "Sure, I had my dad and the shop to keep me busy, but you are seriously never allowed to leave me for that long ever again. Especially if you can't text or call me."

"I'll do my best," Blaine grinned, shuffling over to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Do you think we'll find a place like this in New York? Where we can just be _us_ without any disruption?"

"We'll have to find a place, because our apartment is probably going to be a war zone of work and bills and homework." Kurt moved to rest his head on top of Blaine's but thought better of it as he glanced down at the gel. "This place has never been all that disruption free though. Whenever Cooper's around he's always butting in, and Finn does too, plus our parents come looking for us in here way too often. In fact, I'm surprised no one has-" Kurt broke off at the knock on the door.

"Boys?" Carole's voice floated through the wood. "I brought you ice cream for your pie," she said, turning the doorknob and stepping inside. She glanced around before her eyes settled on the two of them cuddled up next to each other and smiled.

"What kind of ice cream?" Blaine asked, sitting up excitedly.

"Chocolate chip. I saw it at the store and thought it would go nicely with the pie."

"I'll take a little scoop of it if you don't mind. And Kurt will too, don't let him tell you that ice cream and pie don't belong together. He knows that's a lie." Kurt smacked his arm, and Blaine stuck his tongue out at him teasingly.

"Kurt?" Carole asked, as she held a scoop of ice cream over his plate.

"Alright, fine," Kurt agreed. "Just don't let it touch my pie."

Carole finished with the ice cream and let herself out of the tree house with a wave to the two of them.

"Okay, _seriously_," Kurt let out, once they heard her return to the house. "What has been up with them lately. Ever since… I don't know, halfway through our Junior year? They've been interrupting our tree house time every twenty minutes with dumb excuses."

"Ice cream is not a dumb excuse," Blaine said after swallowing his bite of pie and ice cream. "It's the _best_ excuse."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean though, right?"

"I do. I think after Burt came by asking to borrow your copy of Vogue when it wasn't even near Christmas or your birthday, I knew something was going on."

"It's almost as though they're afraid we're out here making out or something."

"We should," Blaine blurted out.

Kurt sucked in a breath, "What?"

"We, uh, should… make out?" Blaine repeated tentatively, a blush spreading across his cheeks while he tried to look anywhere but at Kurt. "Or not," he said quickly when Kurt didn't reply. "Pretending I never said that is okay too."

"What if…" Kurt took a fortifying breath. "What if I don't want to pretend you never said anything?"

Blaine's head shot up, his eyes running over Kurt's face as though ensuring this wasn't a joke. "Does that mean you'd be, ah," he glanced down at Kurt's mouth and bit his own lip lightly, "you'd be interested in, um, kissing - me?"

"I've been interested in kissing you since I _met_ you Blaine. I just didn't realize it until that stupid day when you broke your wrist and I was so damn worried about you, yet all I wanted to do was kiss you."

"When I showed up at the tree house on my 13th birthday to find the whole place decked out in streamers and posters, I wanted to kiss you the moment I opened the door."

"And you still want to kiss me now?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Even during that week that I dated John, you were the one I wanted to kiss," Blaine agreed.

"Don't you dare even mention that week right now, Blaine," Kurt glared.

"How about I just shut up and kiss you now," Blaine asked, blushing at his words, but keeping his gaze steady.

"That's the best idea you've had all day," Kurt grinned, leaning forward a little. Blaine beamed and promptly closed the distance between them, sliding his hand around the back of Kurt's neck to urge him closer as he deepened the kiss. After several long moments they both pulled back, staring at each other in happy surprise.

"Well that was-" Kurt started.

"Yeah," Blaine frantically agreed before leaning in again to capture Kurt's lips between his. Kurt slid closer to him, sitting up on his knees for a better angle. As he leaned forward however, his hand ended up in covered in slime.

"Um, Blaine," he said, trying to pull away while Blaine whined and attempted to keep kissing him. "Blaine," he laughed. "I just need to go wash my hand or something, I stuck it in the pie by mistake."


	18. Pile Up

**Summary: **Based off a 50 car pile up in Wisconsin the other day. www. youtube watch?feature=player_embedded&v=6XbTdGZVAvo

Written for the Klaine Advent challenge. Word: Neon

* * *

Kurt carefully pulled his car over to the side of the road, cursing quietly as he climbed out into the cold to join the growing throng of people. All he had wanted to do was go home, take a nice hot shower, scrounge up some dinner, and then wrap himself up in blankets while watching TV and talking to his family. Instead, he was fairly certain that he had just become part of the most ridiculous pile up ever.

He'd been driving carefully down the highway, because _hello_ there was snow, and he actually wanted to get home in one piece, when he'd noticed cars slowing down or darting around in front of him. Accordingly, he had pushed on his breaks so he could slow down further and assess the situation, but of course, the person behind him was in a rush to get somewhere, and had bumped into him. Causing his car to slide. And yup, his car definitely had some damage. Nothing he couldn't fix himself, but _still_, he'd need a new bumper and he was _not_ paying for it by himself.

"Um, hi," Kurt heard someone clearing their throat awkwardly behind him, talking loudly to be heard over the highway noises. Turning, he was met with the sight of a stranger, about his age, bundled in a stylish black coat.

"Hi…" Kurt replied uncertainly, not sure why the man was talking to him.

"I'm, um," he stuck his hand out, after a moment of confusion, Kurt grasped it in his, shaking it briefly before the stranger spoke again. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

" I, uh, I was the one who rear-ended you out there, I'm really sorry about that. I can pay for the damage- well, I think I can. I didn't hurt you or anything right? It was just the car?"

"I'm fine, a little bit annoyed that I'm standing out here in the cold, _although_," he glanced out at the road were another five or six cars had joined them in getting hit. "At least I'm going to have a good story about my first car accident. _Look at all these people_. We could throw a party."

"It is kind of crazy, isn't it?" Blaine glanced around at the various clusters of people standing near them. "I wonder which one of them was the originator."

"The originator?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, the guy who got in the first accident. Probably some idiot going to fast like I was."

"He's probably hoping that his insurance just has to pay for the people he hit, and not anyone who came along after that."

They both watched in silence as a car slowed down and somehow managed to weave its way through the stopped cars now littering the highway. "Well," Kurt said, bouncing on his toes, trying to stay warm in the cold. "How's your car looking?"

"Oh- it's not too bad. The front is a bit crunched up, but it should be fine. I think. I don't really know much about cars," Blaine confessed.

"Well, it just so happens that I do," Kurt said, letting his voice take on a flirty lilt. "Which car is yours? I'll take a look."

"Seriously?" Blaine grinned for a moment, and then turned to point at a car off to the side behind them. "My car, well, my parents car really, - oh god, they're going to kill me – is that's one there."

"The neon green one?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, my mom has a thing for eccentric car colors, and my dad and I made the mistake of letting her and my brother shop for a car together. They came home with that one and my dad almost had an aneurysm." They wandered over to the car together, Kurt looking at the external damage before propping the hood open. "Come to think of it, my dad might actually be secretly happy that I damaged the car. He'll probably be disappointed that I didn't total it."

Kurt laughed, "Well, unfortunately for your dad, the car should be fine. You'll need a few repairs obviously, but it's easily salvageable."

Blaine groaned. "How do you know all of this stuff anyways? Are you a model who moonlights as a mechanic?"

"Am I a- what?" Blaine's cheeks flushed a deeper red than they had been before. "I'm an intern at Vogue and I work at my dad's Tire Shop sometimes when I'm home."

"Vogue?"

"Yeah, I live in New York, I'm just here for winter vacation."

"Really? Me too. Listen," Blaine said, leaning towards him as several police cars finally pulled up to take down an account of the accident. "I'm going to be busy the next few days with family stuff, but I'd love to buy you a coffee or something when you get back to New York. As an apology for hitting your car. On top of paying for your damages – preferably without getting our insurances involved."

"How about you follow me to my dad's shop, and then as long as you don't hit my car again, we won't bother to tell our insurance companies about this and once we deal with payment for damages, you can ask to buy me a coffee."


	19. I Promised

**Summary:** Blaine joins the army, but goes missing in action. They send his tags back to Kurt, but they never find the body. There's still a small funeral for him. But a year and a half later an unexpected visitor knocks on Kurt's door.

_"I promised you. I came home."_

**Gifset/ prompt found here:** gleeddicted. tumblr post/48141457212/klaine-au-blaine-joins-the-army-but-goes

**Word Count:** 1,412

* * *

When the taxi pulled up in front of the apartment building, Blaine jumped out, hitching his dufflebag over his shoulder, and quickly tipped the cab driver before scooping up the bouquet of flowers he had bought for Kurt. They hadn't seen each other in over two and a half years. First because he was serving overseas, but then because he had gone missing in action, presumed dead. A year and a half since, and he had finally made his way home. To Kurt. Assuming Kurt hadn't moved out of Bushwick or gotten a new boyfriend.

_Oh god. What if he had moved on?_ Blaine took a deep breath and stepped towards the door. If Kurt had moved out, Blaine would give him or Burt a call. And if he had moved on… well. Blaine would accept it and try to be happy that Kurt was happy. It wasn't either of their faults that the army had decided to declare him dead without the body.

Someone hurried out of the building, allowing Blaine to go inside without hitting the buzzer.

When he reached the fourth floor and _his _apartment - _their _apartment ever since Rachel and Santana had moved out - he set down his bag. This was it.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the couch, attempting to draw some sketches, when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed, and slowly stood up. It was probably someone who had gotten the wrong door. He didn't really like inviting people over any more. If he wanted to hangout with people, he would go meet up with them. Rachel and Santana both had nicer places in nicer neighborhoods now anyways. When they had moved out, they had both encouraged him to join one of them. He had the money, but he just wasn't quite ready to leave behind the place where he and Blaine had lived. It did however mean that every time there was a knock on the door, a little thrill of hope went through him that it was Blaine.

Of course it never was.

Even if that knock _did_ sound exactly like Blaine's. Kurt reached the door and stood their silently for a moment, quelling the hope that had surged through his heart. There was no way it was Blaine. There had been a funeral. He'd been given a flag. He'd gotten the dog tags sent back. He'd spent months making deals with every deity that anyone had ever believed in. Blaine was gone.

There was a more insistent knock on the door, causing Kurt to open it.

One second he was staring at a bouquet of flowers held up to block the persons face, the next he was staring at-

_"Blaine!?"_ A grin spread across his face as he launched himself at his fiance. "But- how? They said-"

He felt Blaine pull him closer, burying his face in Kurt's neck before taking a shaky breath. "I promised you. I came home."

"_How? _I-" Kurt broke off with a sniffle. "You _died_. They gave me your tags. We had a _funeral_. How are you-?"

Blaine pulled back far enough so that they could rest their foreheads together. "I can tell you the whole thing later, but basically I lost my tags in an explosion, and the army declared me dead when I had really been captured by the enemy."

There was a soft thud as Blaine dropped the floors, instead lacing their hands together. "They told me you were _dead_," Kurt repeated dumbly, feeling like a broken record. "You're alive though- oh my god, Blaine you're alive." He pulled Blaine into a messy kiss before tugging him inside.

"So- you still want me in your life then?" Blaine asked, gripping Kurt's hand tightly as he kicked his dufflebag inside.

"Do I still-" Kurt scoffed. "Blaine, of course I still want you in my life. I have_always_ wanted you in my life. I have wanted nothing more since you left. You're never leaving me like that again."

"I can assure you, I have no plans to." Blaine pulled Kurt close again. "I have waited so long to be with you again."

Kurt's phone started loudly ringing across the room. "I should get that?" he said, a slight question in his voice.

"I don't know, you tell me," Blaine laughed - and _wow_ had Kurt missed that sound. "We've got all the time in the world now."

Kurt pulled out of the hug, but kept their hands link. "Come on."

"Actually," Blaine hedged, "do you mind if I go shower? I've kind of been traveling for 20 hours straight and I feel gross and the only reason my hair is anything decent is because I stopped in the bathroom real fast before I left the airport."

"Oh, sure," Kurt said, a bit reluctant to let Blaine out of his sights so soon after they had miraculously been reunited. "Just don't be too long?" he asked, finally letting go of Blaine's hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Blaine dropped a small kiss to Kurt's lips before heading across the apartment. "Answer the phone!" he called as he reached the bathroom.

"Oh, right." Kurt snatched his phone off the table and hit answer right before the call transferred to voicemail. "Hello?"

"Hey bud, did you forget that you were gonna call me ten minutes ago?" At the sound of his dad's voice, something broke in Kurt, and he sunk down onto his chair, crying quietly, so relieved that everything was somehow, miraculously, over.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" His dad asked worriedly when he heard Kurt's ragged breathing on the line. "I'm not upset with you. Do you need- should I send Rachel over there? I can fly out there-"

"Dad, dad," Kurt cut him off with a laugh. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine actually, I-"

"Kurt, I know that grief can be, really difficult, and if you need-"

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, a fond smile spreading across his face as a few tears continued to fall. "He came home."

"He-? What? Are you sure you're okay? It's no problem to dart up there from DC."

"Blaine. He came home. That's why I missed our call."

"Kurt…" Burt said worriedly. "Are you sure… I'm going to come visit you. I should be able to catch a train in the next two hours."

"Dad, I'm not- hallucinating or whatever. Here, hold on a minute." He stood up and walked over the the bathroom, knocking on the door before entering. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, poking his head out around the curtain. "Did you want to join me," he waggled his eyebrows at Kurt suggestively.

"_Blaine_," Kurt huffed out fondly. He held up the phone. "My dad is worried that I've lost it. Can you say hi to him before he steals a private jet to get here?"

"Of course!" Blaine said cheerily, stepping out of the shower before wrapping a towel around himself and smiling a little smugly as Kurt looked him up and down. "I've missed him _almost _as much as I've missed you."

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed indignantly. "You behave," he said, before handing the phone over.

"How are you Mr. Hummel?" There was a long silence, which, based on Blaine's sheepish grin, Kurt assumed was being filled with surprise, and then a lecture about never vanishing ever again.

"I promise that I won't leave the city again without Kurt by my side." There was another pause, during which Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt. "I'll tell you all about it when you get here… yup… see you soon. I love you too."

Blaine hung up the phone and turned to Kurt, a little teary eyed, but looking very happy. "He'll be here in four hours."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Everyone's going to banging down our door soon. I bet he'll have called everyone we've ever met by the time he reaches the train." Kurt squeezed his hand. "Get dressed, and then I vote we order a pizza and then we'll eat it in our room, and catch each other up on things for a little while before telling them."

"Sounds perfect. Although I should probably call my parents and Cooper while you order the pizza."

"They don't know yet?!"

"I was so eager to get back and surprise you, that I kind of forgot to let them know. You're my family, you're my future, _you_ are the one I promised I was coming home."


	20. Christmas Decorations

**Summary/ Author's Note:** Last year I was decorating the tree and I put a few of these guys on:

You put candy in them and then someone else wanders by and pinches it's cheeks and gets the candy. So I thought, Klaine. And I wrote this, then didn't finish it. So I finished it now. Enjoy, ignore the slightly chopping writing, and realize this was primarily written in a world where 4x10 was the newest episode.

* * *

Blaine's first year out of college they have Christmas at their apartment. They invite Kurt's family as well as his own, and by some miracle (or curse, depending how you looked at it) everyone was coming. This meant that their off hours throughout December were spent decking out the place in Christmas cheer while simultaneously trying to help their families book the cheapest nearby hotel possible.

Two weeks before Christmas, Burt stopped by with a tree for them during a weekend off from Congress. They'd gotten the tree up and mostly decorated while Burt had been with them, but they were still adding the finishing touches the day before their families were due to arrive. Cookies were in the oven, the pies were done, and all they had to do was finish putting garland on the tree. This effort was being hampered slightly by Blaine who kept trying to get Kurt to twirl around the room with him, dancing to the music.

On Christmas they all gathered at 10am to open presents. An hour later, Blaine put the ham in the oven as well as some of the other dishes. He returned to the living room to find everyone sitting back in their seats, toying with their new gifts while chatting quietly.

"We finished unwrapping everything!" Kurt announced when Blaine stepped through the door.

"Actually, there's still one present for you."

"Is there now? Where might that be?" Kurt asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Blaine replied with a slight smirk. "I promise it's somewhere in the tree area. It's small though. And it blends in with the other ornaments."

Kurt sighed in mock annoyance as he got up to poke around the tree. Blaine watched him nervously for a moment before starting to clean up the scattered wrapping paper and throwing it out in the kitchen in order to distract himself.

As the Anderson family and the Hudson-Hummel clan looked on, Kurt finally located a little needle point critter with a tag on it that read "To Kurt." He lifted it off the tree and saw that the back read "Hand me to Blaine, he's the only one who is allowed to open me."

"He found it!" Burt called out as Kurt stared at it, slightly confused.

Blaine, who had still been in the kitchen, came skidding into the room, sliding across the wooden floor in his socks. Kurt was about to open the present anyways, despite the instructions because he was immensely curious about it's contents, when Blaine snatched it from him.

Kurt made a confused sound and turned to find Blaine down on one knee in front of him. He was holding the ornament in front of him like a ring box, pinching it's cheeks so that Kurt could see the glitter of what looked to be a ring inside of it.

"Blaine?" he breathed out, mouth falling open as he heard the spectators in the room who were all making surprised happy noises. Except for Burt, who had a broad grin on his face, and Kurt is pretty sure that he had known about this all along.

Ignoring the timer that was going off in the kitchen, Blaine dove into a clearly rehearsed mini speech to accompany his proposal. "Kurt, we've been together for six years now. We've had our ups and our downs, but through it all we never once stopped loving each other. Christmas has always been an important time for us, so I wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt nodded quickly before stuttering out a yes. "Yes, yes of course. Yes. I- hold on."

Blaine stayed where he was, kneeling on the floor, blinking in confusion as Kurt dodged between onlooking family members and into their room. He was so focused on trying to figure out what Kurt was doing, that he barely registered his mom's teary smile, Cooper filming the whole thing, or the way that a tear had trickled down his dad's cheek.

Moments later, Kurt returned and knelt down on one knee in front of Blaine. "I was planning on doing this on New Years Eve, but you beat me to the punch. Will you marry me?" he asked, holding out a sleek black ring box, a broad grin on his face.

Blaine leaned forward, pulling him into a kiss. "Always."


	21. Fireside Truth or Dare

Word Count: 1,506

Summary: Blaine joined New Directions when he transferred his Junior year after spending his sophomore year at Dalton. Him and Kurt become best friends but never anything more. Now it's graduation.

* * *

All sixteen members of New Directions were camped out behind Mercedes's house sitting around a bonfire. Finn and Rachel were cuddled together, and Sam and Mercedes were as well. Puck was talking to Quinn. Sugar, Rory, Joe, and Artie were all engaged in an intense conversation about... Canada...? Tina was sitting in Mike's lap while Santana and Brittany were holding hands and roasting marshmallows. Blaine was sitting just outside the light of the fire looking deep in thought.

Kurt slid his chair over and settled next to him. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked as Blaine looked up.

Blaine stared at him for a moment, contemplating something before taking a deep breath and - "I was thinking about you, actually."

"Really?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah, I- I don't want to head off to college without tell you that - I really like you Kurt. And not in just a friend way, in an I've-been-in-love-with-you-since-last-spring type of way."

"You- what?" Kurt asked in surprise. He may have been planning on telling Blaine something similar tonight but he never actually thought _Blaine_ would be confessing this to him. He'd honestly assumed that he would spill his feelings and then be politely turned down. Which would hopefully lead to him making room in his heart for a new boy.

Blaine stared fixedly down at his own hands. "I'm in love with you and I didn't want to say anything before and screw up our friendship but- graduation is your last chance to tell people these things before we all head off to college, right? So. Yeah. It's alright if you don't-"

"Alright everyone," Santana interrupted loudly. "Time for some good old fashioned fireside truth or dare." Everyone groaned. Kurt however just wanted to tell Blaine that he felt the same, but Blaine had already stood up and was carrying his chair over to the circle, to place it between Sam and Tina.

Kurt ended up between Mercedes and Rachel.

Santana grinned wickedly at them all, pulling a case of beer into sight. "If you don't do your truth or dare you will be deemed not drunk enough and must instead chug a drink. If you refuse twice you must drink two and so on. Person who drinks the last one with be shamed."

"Santana..." Rachel trailed off in warning.

"We won't promote illegal dares or explicit sexual acts. No one wants to see that, Berry." Rachel huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything else. "Alright then. Let's do this. Britts you can go first."

"Okay," she claps happily. "Rory. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Why have you not given me any leprechaun gold yet?"

Kurt sighed. It was going to be a long night. It wasn't helping that Blaine was _in love with him_ and he'd had no chance for a proper reaction. He could be hidden away somewhere with Blaine making out, but instead he was sitting here watching his friends do stupid things while Blaine avoided his gaze. After a few minutes, Kurt had an idea. He leaned over towards Mercedes, whispering quietly in her ear while everyone was distracted by Britney being dared to take her shirt off. Once he had finished telling Mercedes's his plan, he fixed his attention on Britney, hoping Mercedes would be dared to do something before he was.

Unfortunately, Santana got to him first. "Kurt… truth or dare?"

"…Dare," Kurt replied, while trying to ignore the feel of Blaine's gaze on him. Hopefully, whatever Santana came up with would be easily workable for his plan. He just wanted to be able to tell Blaine that he loved him too. Preferably without the New Directions as an audience.

"I dare you to go make out with someone for five minutes in the woods." Huh. This might just work. Kurt didn't even attempt to give Santana a scathing look. Instead he just nodded and stood up. "By someone, I really meant Anderson by the way," Santana added, looking a bit miffed by Kurt's calm reaction.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at her. "Who else would I want to make out with?" Kurt finally made it over to Blaine and crooked a finger at him to follow. He was apparently too stunned to move however, so Kurt grabbed both his hands and tugged him out of his seat. He gave a parting wave to Santana – who was sitting with her mouth hanging open because Kurt hadn't protested at _all_ like he was supposed to – and then tangled his fingers with Blaine's, leading them to the trees 40 feet away.

"Umm."

"Before anything happens, I wanted to tell you that…" Kurt took a calming breath. Why was he so nervous about saying this when he _knew_ Blaine felt the same way? Ok. Calm. "I've been in love you pretty much since the day we met."

"I- what? You have?"

"_Yes_. You are surprisingly oblivious sometimes," Kurt laughed, feeling the tension in his body disappear because his best friend is _such _an idiot. "And I would have told you this earlier but you decided to run away to play _Truth or Dare_."

Blaine looked a bit sheepish under Kurt's mock accusing glare. "…Sorry. I was nervous. You make me nervous."

"YOU TWO BETTER BE MAKING OUT OVER THERE," they heard Santana call. "I'LL BE ABLE TO TELL IF YOU DON'T."

"I was going to say that we should deny her the pleasure of us making out because of her dare, but now I'm thinking it would be a waste to not use the next four minutes to make out." Blaine commented lightly, gulping as Kurt stepped into his personal space.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing," Kurt remarked. "So you'd be alright if I-"

Kurt stopped speaking when he registered Blaine's lips on his, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and deepen the kiss.

They apparently get lost in the kiss, because the next thing they know, their names are being called be what must be the entire New Directions.

"Kurt! Blaine! It's been way more than five minutes, get back here before we start to believe you were actually eaten by a bear!" Kurt heard Santana call.

"I think that's our cue to head back," Kurt commented, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly once more. "What do you think?"

"I think I want to stay right here with you," Blaine replied, squeezing his hand.

"I would love to agree to that plan, but I'm fairly certain Santana will come in after us if we delay much longer. Come on," he said, tangling their fingers together before pulling lightly on Blaine's hand. "We'll rejoin them, wait for the game to peter out, and then sneak off."

"Promise?"

"Of course. Now let's go."

When they emerged from the woods a minute later, there was silence for a few moments, before Puck let out a loud whoop. "You guys finally admitted it then?!"

"Admitted what?" Kurt asked, not entirely sure what Puck was talking about.

"Oh come one Hummel, don't give me that crap. The two of you have been in love with each other for ages. And you finally admitted it. To each other."

"Yeah, we did," Blaine replied with a happy grin, swinging their hands lightly. "How'd you know?"

"How'd I- I'm not stupid! You walked out of the woods after disappearing for way longer than necessary, and you're holding hands. Not normal 'we're friends who hold hands' hand holding either. You guys are doing the 'we're in love with each other handhold.'"

"…What the hell are you talking about dude?" Finn asked at the same time that Blaine said, "No, I meant, how did you know about our feelings for each other?"

Puck gave Finn an exasperated look as Kurt and Blaine sat down next to each other, a little bit outside the circle. "When parents hold their kids hands, or when friends hold hands, it's always with their fingers grouped together or whatever. When a couple holds hands though, they usually weave their fingers together. It makes their hold stronger."

Finn stared off into the woods, nodding his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "What about my question," Blaine demanded after a moment.

"Oh, right, yeah, you two are the worst ever at hiding crushes. Even when you made a concerted effort not to talk about one another, it was always plain as day when you were in the same room that you were in love with each other. I've been hoping this moment would come someday."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Alright, enough about us, can we get on with the game or stop playing?"

Santana looked as though she wanted to comment on what had happened in the woods, but clearly decided otherwise when she merely told Kurt it was his turn to ask someone.

"Hmmm," Kurt pondered. He never really liked being put on the spot in this way all that much. Although… "Blaine," he said, turning to look at Blaine. "Truth or dare."


	22. Found

**Summary:** It's basically a proposal fic, set in a universe where Blaine didn't propose until a year or two after they were both living in NYC

**Word Count:** 795

* * *

Kurt finds the ring one day while he's rushing to get to work. Of course, he's low on coffee, so instead of pausing and considering the implications of any of it, he just automatically slips it on his finger and continues rummaging around for his key.

Halfway through his day at the dinner, a customer asks about it.

"Oh! Congratulations on your engagement! Did that happen last night? I swear I saw you ringless just the other day."

"What?" Kurt asks in surprise. "Oh," he stares at the ring on his finger for a moment, barely remembering slipping it on his finger. "My boyfriend, um, doesn't actually know I'm wearing this. I kind of found it in his drawer this morning and automatically put it on," he explains when the customer shoots him a confused look.

"You should just keep it on until he notices," the woman suggests, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe," he responds quietly, staring down at his finger. "Although he might have something grandiose planned, and I don't want to mess with that."

Ultimately, Kurt decides to leave it on. When he takes it off before entering the loft, his finger feels empty - so he just slips it right back on. Consequences be damned.

Somehow - probably due to their busy schedules - no one in the loft notices or comments for three days. Not even Blaine. Granted, they both have opposing schedules this week, so they don't really see much of each other during day light hours, nor do they have a chance for sex.

It's their Saturday night date night at the loft - just the two of them with Rachel at work and Santana out with Dani - when Blaine finally notices.

"Since when do you wear a ring on your ring finger?" Blaine asks, finger tracing the metal band before pulling Kurt's hand out from under the blankets and freezing. "How- what?"

He glances confusedly between the ring and Kurt's face. "That's- that's my… what?"

"I may have, ah, found… it. The ring. In your nightstand when I was looking for my keys the other day and then… slipped it on automatically."

"You- _when_?" Blaine asks, still staring open mouthed at him.

"Like… three days ago?" Blaine continues to just stare at him in shock, so Kurt continues talking. "I was going to put it back, but it felt weird having it off my finger. And then I was planning on telling you, but I went to bed before you got back from working on your group project, and then, well… I kind of decided to just wait for you to notice. And casually tried to hide it from Santana and Rachel."

"Wait- do they know?" Blaine asks.

"No, a few of the customers at the diner have asked about it, but the girls have yet to realize."

Blaine stares at him for a few more moments before a smile spreads across his face. "So you wearing the ring… does that mean it's a yes?"

"Well, I'm still not entirely sure what I'm saying yes to…" Kurt trails off trying to encourage Blaine to ask.

"Hmmm," Blaine narrows his eyes. "Maybe I'll just wait until I can pull my original plan together. Ask you that way."

Kurt glares at him for a moment before smiling. "So long as I can keep wearing the ring."

"Of course," Blaine replies, lifting Kurt's hang up so he can the ring on his finger. "I wouldn't dream of taking it away from you when it looks so perfect on you."

* * *

When Kurt wakes up the next morning, the first thing he notices is that Blaine's gone. Then he realizes that his ring is no longer on his finger and he immediately sits up, panicking.

He has already stripped the bed, wondering how the hell the ring even slipped off, when his phone buzzes with a string of texts from Blaine.

**_Wake up beautiful_**

**_Rise and shine!_**

**_You should come find me in Central Park_**

**_By the fountain_**

**_You know the one I'm talking about_**

**_I have your ring and a question to ask_**

**_Let me know when you leave the apartment?_**

Kurt immediately jolts into action, sending a quick text off to Blaine letting him know that he'll leave soon. He is getting that ring back and he's going to look fabulous while it happens. Especially considering the fact that Blaine probably has some grandiose scheme involving everyone he knows. His father _had_ said something suspicious about seeing him soon when he full well knew Kurt wasn't going home for another two months.

He's out the door in under twenty minutes.

Who's he to leave his soon to be fiancé waiting around in a park for him?


	23. Pen Pal Proposal

Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet as pen pals. Eventually they begin dating and move in together in New York. On their 8th anniversary, Blaine sends Kurt a letter.

Word Count: 724

* * *

"I wonder who wrote to me," Kurt says, pulling a letter out of his stack of bills and curling up next to Blaine on the couch.

"You should open it."

"We have to go to dinner in ten minutes though! And I'm not ready."

"It's not my fault that you decided to look through your mail instead of getting ready!" Blaine replies, wrapping an arm around Kurt and pulling him closer.

"Hey! You're not helping right now," Kurt admonishes with a smile.

"Well, we could always just skip that dinner…."

"It's the anniversary of when you asked me out! We can't just skip that."

"Why not?" Blaine asks, kissing the top of Kurt's head lightly.

"It's an important day! And if we start skipping anniversary's now, what's going to happen when we get married?"

"We're getting married?" Blaine asks, a teasing grin spreading across his face.

"Well, I figured it would happen eventually, but now I'm not too sure."

"Why not?" Blaine pouts.

"You already want to skip our anniversary dinner, that doesn't seem to bode well for any potential future," Kurt responds primly before kissing his forehead gently.

"Just open the damn letter."

"Why Blaine Anderson, did _you_ send me this letter?" Kurt teases.

"Just open it," Blaine responds, rolling his eyes fondly. "We're going to be late anyways, so you might as well."

Kurt glances over at him one last time before slowly opening the envelop and pulling out the letter. He looks over again. "You hand wrote me a _four page _letter," he says, a shocked expression on his face. "And then you mailed it."

"I was feeling nostalgic for our pen pal days. Besides, I asked you out in a letter, didn't I?" Blaine shrugs. "Read it," he nudges Kurt encouragingly.

"We are going to be so late," Kurt complains, before starting to read the letter anyways

"This is why I suggested take out."

"It's our anniversary Blaine!"

"Fine, fine, keep reading."

Blaine reads the letter along with Kurt, waiting for him to make it to the end. It's because of this that he knows Kurt is only on page two when he pulls Blaine into a deep kiss.

Pulling away, he breaths out, "What is this, Blaine?"

"Keep reading."

"I don't understand though, what prompted this?"

"Can't a guy write his boyfriend a love letter on their anniversary?" Blaine asks innocently.

"This isn't just a love letter though… it's like a… are you proposing?" Kurt asks, pulling back suddenly, his eyes widening as he glances back down at the letter.

"Keep reading and you'll find out," Blaine murmurs, a small smile on his face as he kisses Kurt softly.

For a moment, Kurt looks like he's going protest, but he seems to decide better of it as his eyes return to the letter.

By the time he goes to flip to the last page there are tears in his eyes and a grin on his face.

Once he reaches the ring that Blaine taped into the letter, he carefully drags his finger over it, tracing its outline.

"So?" Blaine asks, watching him intently, a nervous tremor sneaking its way into his voice.

Kurt meets his eyes for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the ring. "Kurt?"

"I think I want option B," he finally decides, looking up and passing the page over to Blaine.

"You want-" Blaine glances down at the page and rereads what he wrote. "Right. Okay."

He stands up, disentangling himself from Kurt and removing the ring from the paper. Gently holding one of Kurt's hands, he lowers himself down on one knee.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

"I wanted the whole speech!" Kurt protests with a laugh.

Blaine rolls his eyes and hoists himself up onto the couch, maneuvering himself so that he's straddling Kurt. "You got a letter so you can cherish it forever."

"But the speech!"

Blaine leans his forehead against Kurt's. "Kurt," he whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Please just say you'll marry me."

"Okay, but just to be clear, me agreeing doesn't get us out of dinner. I want to show off my ring and my fiancé, and then we can celebrate more privately when we get home."

"Soooo is that a yes?"

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. "Yes, of course I will marry you, you sweet, wonderful, amazing man."


End file.
